


Семь волшебных сказок для Самого Маленького Лиса

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: Где-то далеко, на самом севере штата Мэн, Стайлз рассказывает ребенку сказки и ждет приезда Дерека.





	1. Сказка Первая

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо Лиекке за бетинг, а донне Анне - за чудесный арт!

 

  


 

— А какую сказку ты мне сегодня почитаешь? — требовательно спросил Ноа — накормленный, дочиста отмытый и уложенный в кровать в новой пижамке.  
  
Стайлз похолодел. Вот оно. До домика было двенадцать часов езды, и на протяжении всего этого времени Стайлза не покидало ощущение, что он что-то забыл. Он раз за разом мысленно перебирал вещи по списку. Сумка со сменной одеждой, игрушки, Чача, большая аптечка, запасная аптечка, Чача, еда в дорогу, канистра бензина, набор инструментов, Чача… Обычно на Чаче Стайлз вконец сбивался, утешал себя тем, что все взял, и продолжал гнать по I-95 S, где монотонно чередовались платные участки дороги с бесплатными.  
  
К тому моменту, когда они въехали в Мэн, Стайлз убедил себя, что его мучает обычная паранойя, с которой сталкивается любой человек, покинувший родной дом в спешке. И расслабился.  
  
Как выяснилось, зря. Он взял все — кроме детских книжек своего пятилетнего ребенка.  
  
— Ладно, дружок, скажу тебе правду: мы с тобой забыли все наши книжки дома.  
  
Ноа в ужасе распахнул глаза:  
  
— Стайлз! А папа? Он тоже не положил?  
  
Стайлз покачал головой. Он не поленился и разобрал вещи из внедорожника сразу, как они приехали. Книжек точно не было.  
  
— А здесь есть другие книжки?  
  
Конечно же, книжки были. Стайлз припомнил корешки на полке. Несколько толстых справочников, например, подаренное отцом пособие выживальщика, пара дешевых детективов, которые оставили на растопку, если вдруг возникнет такая необходимость, и забытые романы Дерека. Но Стайлз сомневался, что Ноа оценит Керуака или Филипа Рота. Он и сам-то не мог их оценить.  
  
— Да, — уверенно кивнул Стайлз ждущему ответа ребенку. — Есть одна книжка. Сейчас принесу.  
  
В кладовке он быстро нашел большую тетрадь и, повертев ее пару секунд в руках, решил, что сойдет.  
  
— Смотри-ка. — Стайлз вернулся к Ноа и потряс перед его носом тетрадкой, которая больше не выглядела как тетрадь. Формат остался прежним — размером с альбомный лист, — а вот обложка стала твердой, золотисто-рыжей с черными вкраплениями и объемными мягкими вензелями.  
  
Ноа подозрительно нахмурился и дотронулся кончиком пальца до обитого серебром уголка.  
  
— Я не понимаю, что тут написано, — признался он, убрав руки.  
  
Стайлз и сам не знал. Витиеватая надпись шла только по корешку, и язык оказался ему не знаком. Если это вообще был язык.  
  
— Это волшебная книга, — объяснил он. — Только я могу ее читать. И сказка, которая здесь написана, очень особенная. Хочешь ее услышать?  
  
— Хочу! — Ноа улегся на бочок и взялся обеими руками за край одеяла. — Читай! Читай-читай-читай!  
  
— Я залезу к тебе, — решил Стайлз. Он выставил отопление на семьдесят, но за окном завывала вьюга, и ему инстинктивно хотелось забраться под одеяло. Он улегся рядом с Ноа, который тут же прижался к нему своим горячим тельцем, раскрыл книжку и, уставившись на пустую страницу в клеточку, нараспев начал читать: — Давным-давно, в одной далекой стране за океаном появилась на свет Молодая Лисица. У нее было множество прекрасных сестер, но среди них она слыла самой умной, самой красивой и самой любопытной. Любопытство ее было так велико, что вскоре Молодая Лисица покинула родное логово и принялась бродить по свету. Так бродила она год, два, десять лет. Знакомилась с людьми, помогала достойным и наказывала скверных, иногда шутила с ними шутки и училась всему, чему могла научиться. Молодой Лисице очень нравилось наблюдать за людьми, и она не заметила, как минул целый век и она обзавелась своим первым настоящим хвостом.  
  
— Это особенный хвост? — уточнил Ноа.  
  
— Очень, — подтвердил Стайлз и рассеянно погладил его по голове. — Молодой Лисице ужасно понравился ее новый хвост. Этот хвост давал ей особую силу. Раньше она могла оборачиваться человеком только на несколько часов, а теперь у нее получалось держать личину столько, сколько ей хотелось. И Молодая Лисица, самая любопытная из своих сестер, однажды прикинулась молодой девушкой и села на самолет, который должен был лететь через океан.  
  
— Самолет! — Ноа, не сдержав радости, легко куснул Стайлза за руку. — А когда мы снова полетим на самолете, чтобы навестить дедушку?  
  
— Спросишь у папы, когда он приедет, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Так вот, Молодая Лисица прилетела в другую страну. Страна эта оказалась огромной, гораздо больше той, где она выросла. И люди здесь были совсем другими. Молодая Лисица стала бродить по городам и деревням, то и дело меняя обличие, пока не пришла в один маленький городишко. Сам городишко был не очень интересным, но рядом с ним раскинулся чудесный лес. В котором, кстати, обитали волки-оборотни.  
  
— Как папа, — с удовлетворением сказал Ноа.  
  
— Да, как папа. — Стайлз улыбнулся и продолжил: — Молодая Лисица долго гуляла по этому лесу и вышла к городу, лишь когда стемнело. Она остановилась в раздумьях, куда ей податься дальше, и тут к ней подошел один Славный Парень. Он служил в полиции и, увидев поздно вечером одинокую молодую девушку, решил спросить, не нужна ли ей помощь.  
  
— Дедушка тоже полицейский, — напомнил Ноа, как будто сам Стайлз этого не знал. — И дядя Джордан.  
  
— Да. Слушай дальше. Славный Парень подошел к Молодой Лисице, и та чуть не обернулась при нем в зверя. Никогда раньше Молодая Лисица такого не чувствовала. Она влюбилась в Славного Парня с первого взгляда, и он, очарованный ее красотой, тоже полюбил ее всем сердцем. Тем вечером Славный Парень проводил ее до дома, который она назвала своим, а через несколько месяцев они поженились.  
  
— Молодая Лисица его обманула?  
  
Стайлз перевел дух, раздумывая, как ответить.  
  
— У Молодой Лисицы раньше была строгая наставница, Пожилая Лиса. И та рассказала ей, что лисы могут жить с людьми, но только до той поры, пока люди не узнают, кто они такие. Лисица, которая себя выдала, должна немедленно уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться. Молодая Лисица помнила слова Пожилой Лисы и скрыла от мужа, кто она на самом деле.  
  
— Папа говорит, что скрывать — все равно, что врать.  
  
— И ты должен его слушать, — машинально отозвался Стайлз. — Но у Молодой Лисицы не было выбора. Она очень любила Славного парня, и их брак оказался удачным. Три года они прожили в согласии, но на четвертый Молодая Лисица почувствовала себя худо. Видишь ли, дружок, она была слишком юной, чтобы так долго жить в человеческом обличье. А еще лисы ее племени должны забирать часть энергии у людей, чтобы быть здоровыми. Молодая Лисица этого не делала, а форму и вовсе не меняла ни разу с тех пор, как Славный Парень надел на ее палец кольцо. С каждым днем Молодой Лисице становилось все хуже, и нрав ее портился. Они со Славным Парнем начали ссориться и однажды утром поругались особенно сильно. Славный Парень ушел на службу, но не находил себе места из-за всех обидных слов, которые они друг другу сказали, и…  
  
— Я слышал, как вы с папой ругались перед отъездом, — перебил Ноа. — Вы тоже говорили плохие слова!  
  
— И нам очень за это стыдно, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мы просто спорили.  
  
— Родители Китти тоже так спорили, а потом развелись!  
  
— Мы не разведемся. — Стайлз нахмурил брови и посмотрел на Ноа: — Будешь слушать дальше?  
  
Тот сосредоточенно кивнул и воровато погладил краешек книжки. Так и не поверил, что она настоящая, вот упрямец!  
  
— В общем, Славный Парень вернулся в свой дом. Он хотел помириться с женой и попросить прощения. На его беду, Славный Парень прихватил из участка служебного пса — его следовало завезти к ветеринару. И как только пес вошел в дом, он тут же рванул на кухню, где Молодая Лисица готовила обед. Пес громко залаял, Молодая Лисица страшно испугалась и превратилась в лису. А Славный Парень, увидев это, выбежал из дома и увел с собой собаку. Он не поверил своим глазам и подумал, что ему почудилось. Славный Парень отвез пса к ветеринару, вернулся домой — но Молодой Лисицы уже и след простыл. Она просто исчезла, и он больше никогда ее не видел.  
  
— Стайлз, это плохая сказка, — пожаловался Ноа. В его глазах заблестели крупные слезы. — Она что, умерла?  
  
— Нет, дружок, ты что! Она просто ушла, как велела ей Пожилая Лиса. Сердце Молодой Лисицы разрывалось от горя, но ей нельзя было остаться. И тогда она пересекла всю страну и поселилась в городе, который люди называли Большое Яблоко.  
  
— Но это же наш город! — обрадовался Ноа. — Она живет здесь?  
  
— Это не совсем наш город, но, ты прав, мы живем рядом с ним, — поправил Стайлз. — И не задавай ты столько вопросов! Я тебе все расскажу!  
  
Ноа умолк, но Стайлз знал, что его хватит от силы минут на пять. Молчаливости Дерека ребенок не унаследовал.  
  
— Новый город был очень большим, и там оказалось легко затеряться, а Молодая Лисица хотела именно этого. Ведь она хранила важную тайну: под сердцем у нее рос Маленький Лис. — Стайлз осторожно перевел дыхание и продолжил: — Вскоре Маленький Лис родился, и Молодая Лисица стала о нем заботиться. Щенок не обладал теми силами, что и она, но кое-что умел. Маленький Лис был сильнее любого человека, его раны затягивались прямо на глазах, а еще он унаследовал талант своей матери к созданию иллюзий. И, самое главное — он умел оборачиваться в лиса.  
  
Услышав последние слова, Ноа открыл рот, но, поймав внимательный взгляд Стайлза, закрыл его и привалился щечкой к бедру.  
  
— Молодая Лисица продолжала болеть, но ей надо было заботиться о Маленьком Лисе. Чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, она устроилась на работу: стала продавать людям жилье. Это у нее выходило без труда. Молодая Лисица нагоняла на покупателей морок, показывая, как им будет весело в новом доме, и те с радостью заключали сделку. Молодая Лисица и Маленький Лис зажили очень хорошо, хотя оба скучали по Славному Парню.  
  
— Но ведь Маленький Лис никогда не видел Славного Парня?  
  
— Молодая Лисица много про него рассказывала. Только не говорила, где он живет и как его зовут, — объяснил Стайлз. — Маленький Лис мечтал, что разыщет своего отца, когда станет большим и сильным. Но пока он рос под присмотром мамы и считал себя самым счастливым щенком на свете. Так продолжалось одиннадцать долгих лет, пока Молодая Лисица не умерла.  
  
Ноа, успевший капельку задремать, встрепенулся, и Стайлз пожалел, что выразился так прямо.  
  
— Как она умерла? Почему? А как же Маленький Лис? Стайлз, так нечестно!  
  
— Она умерла потому, что так и не поправилась. Я же сказал тебе, Молодая Лисица слишком долго прожила в человеческом облике, и хотя она потом пыталась вылечиться, у нее не получилось, — сказал Стайлз, надеясь, что Ноа не расслышит грусть в его голосе. — Кроме того, часть ее магии перетекла к Маленькому Лису, и у нее просто не осталось сил бороться. Молодая Лисица ушла на перерождение, а Маленький Лис оказался один-одинешенек на всем белом свете.  
  
Ноа отпихнул в сторону книжку и забрался на Стайлза сверху, животом к животу.  
  
— А ты никуда не уйдешь? А папа?  
  
Стайлз взъерошил ему волосы на голове и поцеловал в лоб.  
  
— Мы останемся с тобой, — пообещал он. — Будешь слушать дальше?  
  
— Буду.  
  
— Хорошо. Когда Молодая Лисица умерла, ее человеческое тело тоже исчезло. Осталась только горстка рыжих листьев, которые быстро развеял ветер. Маленький Лис вернулся в дом, где жил с мамой, но вскоре люди заметили, что Молодой Лисицы больше нет. Тогда они решили отправить Маленького Лиса в приют. Он туда не хотел, но однажды люди его поймали и увели с собой. Маленький Лис так перепугался, что забыл о своем даре. И вспомнил о нем, только очутившись в комнате, где были и другие дети. Маленький Лис сделал свою копию, а сам сбежал, пока его не хватились. Он понял, что возвращаться домой нельзя, и принялся бродяжничать.  
  
— Как люди, которых мы ездим кормить?  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Но Маленький Лис не ходил за бесплатной едой. Ему было очень плохо, он сильно скучал по Молодой Лисице и вел себя не самым лучшим образом. Когда Маленький Лис хотел есть, он воровал в кафе или магазинах, а ночевал в квартирах или домах, чьи жильцы уехали в отпуск. Так он провел три месяца. Однажды вечером Маленький Лис вышел прогуляться. Он уже стащил пару хот-догов у уличного продавца и был сыт. Маленький Лис свернул на какую-то улочку и услышал, как неподалеку рычит оборотень.  
  
— Зло рычит?  
  
— Очень зло, — согласился Стайлз. — Но Маленький Лис ни капли не испугался. Не потому что был таким храбрым, дружок, а потому что был действительно маленьким и очень глупым. Вот если бы ты услышал, что рычит оборотень, как бы ты поступил?  
  
Ноа всерьез задумался, и Стайлз аккуратно переложил его со своего живота, где малыш пригрелся, на кровать.  
  
— Я бы подошел и спросил, почему он рычит, — наконец сказал Ноа. — Вдруг ему нужна помощь?  
  
— Папа бы тебя отшлепал за такой ответ.  
  
— Папа никогда меня не шлепает! — обиделся Ноа. — Я знаю, что должен убежать и разыскать тебя или папу. Но я бы хотел помочь!  
  
Стайлз покачал головой и поставил мысленную галочку поговорить завтра с Ноа насчет его желания всем помогать. Хорошо, что ребенок такой отзывчивый, но стоит напомнить ему о правилах безопасности.  
  
— Маленький Лис пошел на звук и вскоре увидел странную картину. Трое охотников загнали в угол двух оборотней, волка и волчицу. Волчицу ранили в плечо, и теперь волк закрывал ее собой и рычал, отгоняя охотников. У него были красные глаза и длинные острые белые клыки.  
  
— Он был альфой? Как папа?  
  
— Да, был. Маленький Лис перепугался. Он знал, что охотники ловят только плохих оборотней. Маленький Лис собрался уйти, но тут услышал, что охотники говорят волку. Оказалось, что волк не сделал ничего дурного. Он никого не убил, и его волчица — тоже. Охотники хотели, чтобы волк укусил их главную охотницу. Она умирала от одной неизлечимой людской болезни, и лишь обращение могло ее спасти. Но волк не хотел ее кусать, и тогда охотники пригрозили убить его волчицу. Они уже вскинули ружья, когда вмешался Маленький Лис.  
  
— Как Бэтмен!  
  
— Тогда уж — как Зорро, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Я потом покажу тебе фильм, и ты поймешь, кто это. Итак, Маленький Лис захотел помочь волку и волчице. Он наслал на охотников кошмар: вытащил их самый большой страх и заставил поверить, что этот страх прямо перед ними. Сам Маленький Лис не видел, что наколдовал, но ему было не до этого. Он позвал волка и волчицу, и те побежали прочь от охотников. Волк прихватил по пути ружье одного из охотников, и они все вместе благополучно унесли ноги. Маленький Лис привел их в свое убежище, и там волк вытащил из ружья пулю, достал из нее порох, поджег его и втолкал волчице в рану. Волчица страшно зарычала, а потом ее рана быстро-быстро затянулась.  
  
— Я хочу писать, — жалобно сказал Ноа, и Стайлз вылез, чтобы проводить его в туалет.  
  
Они снова улеглись, и Стайлз вернулся к тому, на чем остановился.  
  
— Волчица поправилась, и Маленький Лис стал знакомиться с оборотнями, которым так сильно помог. Альфу звали Большим Волком, а волчицу — Старшей Сестрой, ведь она и была старшей сестрой Большого Волка. Маленький Лис без утайки рассказал им свою историю. Мама предупреждала его, что следует держаться подальше от волков, но эти двое не показались ему опасными.  
  
— Значит, не всегда надо слушаться родителей?  
  
— Запомни: слушаться родителей надо всегда, — строго сказал Стайлз. — Маленькому Лису просто повезло, что его не обидели. Большой Волк оказался хорошим оборотнем, и сразу решил заботиться о Маленьком Лисе. Вот Старшая Сестра сначала сомневалась, стоит ли брать Маленького Лиса в их стаю, но Большой Волк был альфой и настоял на своем. А Маленький Лис так устал скитаться и бояться каждого шороха, что с радостью согласился пожить с ними.  
  
— А откуда они взялись? — сонно спросил Ноа. — И почему их стая такая маленькая? У папы она большая! Дядя Джексон, тетя Эрика, дядя…  
  
— Всю их стаю убили. — Стайлз уже пожалел, что начал эту сказку. Ноа точно будут сниться кошмары. — Рассказать сейчас или лучше утром?  
  
— Сейчас, — попросил Ноа. — Ты ведь будешь спать со мной? Все равно здесь нет папы.  
  
— Нет, — медленно повторил Стайлз. — Папы здесь нет. Ладно. Я тебе расскажу в двух словах. Помнишь городишко, где Молодая Лисица влюбилась в Славного Парня? Я говорил, что в лесу жили волки-оборотни. И была их там целая большая стая, которой управляла Мудрая Альфа, мать Большого Волка. У нее был муж и трое волчат, а еще с ними жил ее младший брат, Хитрый Волк, сестра мужа, ее щенки и старая бабушка. Мудрая Альфа хорошо смотрела за своей стаей, но все равно не сумела уберечь ее от беды. Хитрый Волк был не самым честным на руку и иногда занимался дурными делами. Однажды он попался на глаза Сумасшедшей Охотнице, ненавидевшей всех оборотней — и хороших, и плохих. Сумасшедшая Охотница умела очень здорово притворяться милой девушкой, и ей удалось обмануть Хитрого Волка. Хитрый Волк влюбился в нее, и тогда Сумасшедшая Охотница уговорила пригласить ее на ужин в дом, где жила стая. Хитрый Волк согласился. Мудрая Альфа радушно встретила Сумасшедшую Охотницу, накормила ее, напоила и разрешила остаться на ночь. И вот, когда все заснули, Сумасшедшая Охотница спустилась вниз и открыла дверь другим охотникам. Они облили комнаты бензином и уже собирались поджечь, когда их услышал Хитрый Волк. Он сбежал по лестнице, но было поздно: огонь занялся. Тогда Хитрый Волк, который все понял, напал на Сумасшедшую Охотницу и разорвал ей горло. А потом и бросившемуся ее защищать Злому Охотнику, ее отцу. Остальные охотники успели сбежать, но никто из стаи не сумел выбраться из дома, ведь вокруг него насыпали рябиновый пепел. И все оборотни сгорели заживо — кроме Большого Волка и Старшей Сестры.  
  
Ноа протянул руку в сторону, забрал мирно спящую на соседней подушке Чачу и крепко прижал ее к себе. Но, с удивлением отметил Стайлз, ребенок от его рассказа не столько испугался, сколько расстроился.  
  
Правильно. Для Ноа злые охотники — всего лишь страшилка, которой пугают маленьких детей.  
  
— В ту ночь друзья Старшей Сестры устраивали вечеринку. Она очень хотела пойти, и Большой Волк — тоже, но Мудрая Альфа им запретила. Несмотря на это, едва все члены стаи разбрелись по спальням, Большой Волк и Старшая Сестра вылезли из своих комнат и удрали веселиться. А когда они пришли обратно, то увидели на месте своего дома только пепелище.  
  
Ноа забрался к Стайлзу под мышку и устроил там же Чачу.  
  
— Они узнали, что случилось?  
  
— Да. У Сумасшедшей Охотницы был брат, Честный Охотник. Он понял всю правду и рассказал ее Большому Волку, который в ту ночь стал альфой, унаследовав силу от своей погибшей матери. Честный Охотник поклялся, что теперь он вечный должник Большого Волка и Старшей Сестры и будет помогать им во всем. Но его слова не могли заглушить горе Большого Волка. Он посоветовался со Старшей Сестрой, и они решили уехать — как можно дальше от своего родного города. Так они оказались в Большом Яблоке. Закончили школу, потом поступили в колледж. И спокойно жили, пока на них не напали те злые охотники, и Маленькому Лису не пришлось их спасать.  
  
— А дальше? — зевая, спросил успокоившийся Ноа.  
  
— А дальше я расскажу тебе завтра, — пообещал Стайлз. — Мы и так засиделись, дружок, тебе пора спать.  
  
Ноа не стал спорить. Он уже в ванне клевал носом, а длинная сказка вконец его утомила. Стайлз устроил их обоих поудобнее, замычал мелодию, которой укачивал Ноа еще в колыбели, и не прошло и четверти часа, как ребенок заснул. Стайлз полежал рядом дополнительные минут пять — для надежности — и осторожно вылез из кровати.  
  
Ему тоже хотелось лечь и вырубиться, но живот сводило от голода. За ужином Стайлз больше кормил Ноа, чем ел сам, и это следовало срочно исправить.  
  
На кухне он разыскал банку с консервированным оленьим мясом — которое сам готовил прошлым летом — и быстро его съел, не став даже присаживаться за стол. Закусив парочкой галет и выпив стакан молока, Стайлз насытился и с удовлетворением погладил живот. Он пару раз широко зевнул, но прогнал искушение пойти и немедленно лечь. На полный желудок ему всегда снились кошмары.  
  
Стараясь передвигаться бесшумно, чтобы не повредить чуткий сон Ноа, Стайлз неторопливо обошел весь дом. Проверил запоры на окнах и дверях, а в мастерской достал настроенный Дереком планшет и просмотрел записи с камер. Камеры были оснащены датчиками движения и включались, уловив поблизости активность. Стайлз посмеялся над запутавшимся в кустах молодым оленем и, успокоенный, вернулся в спальню.  
  
Ноа спал — открыв рот и крепко вцепившись в свою ненаглядную Чачу. Стайлз поправил ему одеяло и взял со столика чистую тетрадку, которая снова выглядела как обычная тетрадь, без всяких вензелей на обложке и обитых серебром уголков.  
  
Он понял, чем может заняться, пока пища в его желудке хоть немного переварится.  
  
Как большинство малышей, Ноа любил слушать одни и те же сказки снова и снова и очень расстраивался, если при чтении пропускали хоть слово. Стайлз, проводивший много времени на детских форумах еще до того, как Ноа родился, когда-то нашел этому объяснение. Психологи утверждали, что маленькие дети постоянно переживают стресс, ведь окружающий их мир все время меняется. А чтение историй, где все всегда остается на своих местах, дает им ощущение стабильности, незыблемости этой части реальности. По схожей причине многие психологи ратовали за жесткое соблюдение режима дня ребенка: так маленький человек не только приучался к порядку, но и сам чувствовал себя спокойнее. Многие спорили с этой теорией, но Стайлз на собственном опыте убедился: Ноа действительно легче, когда все идет по плану и повторяется изо дня в день.  
  
Стайлз вернулся на кухню, зажег свет и, достав из ящика ручку, положил тетрадку на стол. Надо записать «сказку», пока он ее не забыл. Стайлз снова зевнул, бросил взгляд в окно — вьюга наконец-то унялась — и без спешки принялся за работу.


	2. Сказка Вторая

 — Догнал! — радостно закричал Стайлз, когда запыхавшийся Ноа со всей силы врезался ему в ноги. — Все, давай. Отдышись.

Ноа плюхнулся на попу прямо в снег и, широко разведя руками, начал водить ими, как будто делал снежного ангела. Стайлз подхватил его под мышки и перетащил на большой пенек, оставшийся от старой сосны. Надетый на Ноа красный комбинезон был непромокаемым, но на сегодня было достаточно валяния в снегу.

И откуда у детей столько сил? Стайлз за двухчасовую прогулку порядком притомился, а Ноа, казалось, нисколько не устал. Только раскраснелся и испачкался.

— Мне здесь нравится, — сказал Ноа после того, как Стайлз достал из маленького рюкзака термос со сладким чаем и дал ему немного попить. — А папа завтра приедет?

— Посмотрим. Как получится.

Стайлз тоже отхлебнул горячего чая и уселся на краешек пенька.

— А Большой Волк из сказки, которую ты вчера читал, он какой? — спросил Ноа, внимательно посмотрев на Стайлза. — Ты не говорил.

— Твоя правда, не говорил. Каким ты его представил?

— Большим! — расхохотался Ноа и раскинул руки в разные стороны. — Вот такущим! С черными волосами и бородой!

— Покажешь? — предложил Стайлз, взяв его за мокрую варежку. Это были уже вторые варежки, запасные, первые давно валялись на дне рюкзака мокрым комком. Стайлз стянул и эти и надел на Ноа собственные, прижав их резинкой рукавов комбинезона.

— У меня не получится, — заныл Ноа. — Я не хочу!

— Давай, не капризничай, — не поддался Стайлз. — Я помогу.

Ноа тяжело вздохнул, сосредоточился и уставился на заснеженную полянку перед собой. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом в воздухе соткался смутный силуэт. Огромная фигура в полтора человеческих роста, шапка густых волос и очень узнаваемая темная щетина. Одежду и прочие подробности Стайлзу разглядеть не удалось, иллюзия была слабовата.

— Это ты перегнул палку, — сказал он и, убедившись, что Ноа ничего не хочет добавить, стал корректировать иллюзию.

Фигура уменьшилась в размерах и уплотнилась. Лицо помолодело, щетина бесследно исчезла, да и прическа изменилась. Стоявший в паре ярдов перед ними парень защеголял средней длины волосами, уложенными назад с помощью геля. Он носил толстовку с символикой Нью-Йоркского университета, синие джинсы и черную кожанку, а на ногах у него красовались пижонские белые кроссовки.

— Папа? — недоверчиво позвал Ноа. — Стайлз, он похож на папу!

— Похож, — кивнул Стайлз. — Твой тоже был похож.

Ноа слез с пенька и подошел к неподвижно стоявшей иллюзии, потом вернулся к Стайлзу и нахмурился:

— Большой Волк это папа?

— Думаешь, я бы стал читать тебе сказку про папу?

— Не знаю, — Ноа забрался обратно. — А покажи Маленького Лиса?

Это было уже сложнее. Девятнадцатилетнего Дерека Стайлз помнил отлично. Тот Дерек невыносимо бесил своими постоянными нравоучениями, и его образ намертво отпечатался в памяти. Себя Стайлз помнил не так хорошо.

Поразмыслив, он создал еще одну иллюзию. Рядом с Дереком-студентом теперь перетаптывался тощий невысокий мальчишка с круглыми щеками и слишком длинными волосами, одетый в кричаще-красную куртку.

— Сделай так, чтобы он со мной поиграл! — тут же потребовал Ноа. — Стайлз, ну пожалуйста!

— Нет, и не проси, — сказал Стайлз одним махом убрал обе иллюзии. — Нам пора домой. Обедать!

— А что на обед? — с подозрением спросил Ноа. — Можно мне мороженое?

— Нельзя.

Стайлз встал и огляделся по сторонам. Вчерашняя вьюга сослужила им хорошую службу. Когда утром они с Ноа вышли на прогулку, следов от их тойоты вообще не осталось. Стайлз специально прогулялся вдоль дороги, по которой вчера вел внедорожник: ни-че-го.

Обрадованный этими новостями, Стайлз увел Ноа на пару сотен футов от домика и разрешил вдоволь попрыгать в снегу. Рождество они, как обычно, провели в Бикон-Хиллзе, где стояла даже по калифорнийским меркам жаркая погода, а в их пригороде снег если и выпадал, его тут же убирали. Здесь же, в благословенном штате Мэн, в полусотне миль от канадской границы, январь выдался по-настоящему снежным, и Ноа в полнейшем восторге целый час играл вообще без участия Стайлза. Потом, конечно, он помог ребенку построить снежную крепость и вдоволь побегал, уворачиваясь от криво слепленных снарядов, но вряд ли кто-то слышал их возню, кроме исконных обитателей леса.

 

Стайлз убрал в шкаф новенький свитер Ноа с кексиком — подарок Эрики на Рождество — и покосился на кровать. Из-под одеяла торчала только вихрастая макушка и кислотно-розовые усики Чачи.

Надо отвести Ноа постричься, когда они вернутся домой.

Почесав нос о плечо, Стайлз разложил остальные вещи и сел на кровать. Послеобеденная ссора еще давала о себе знать. Стайлз давно не злился, но Ноа все равно весь вечер сидел притихший, а за ужином послушно съел все, что ему положили на тарелку, и не клянчил печенье.

Получил Ноа за дело. Пока Стайлз мыл посуду, а потом торчал в кладовой, рассматривая запасы и продумывая меню на завтрашний день — с учетом вкусов разбалованного пятилетки, — Ноа проскользнул в мастерскую и принялся за работу. Стайлз был склонен винить в произошедшем Дерека. Ноа обожал крутиться в отцовской автомастерской, наблюдая, как машины собирают и разбирают, и Дерек, будь он неладен, всячески одобрял любопытство сына. Более того, когда Ноа исполнился год, Дерек смастерил ему доску, три фута на три фута, к которой прикрутил щеколды, крупные винты с накрученными на них гайками (и прикрепленными крепкой проволокой к доске, чтобы ребенок не проглотил) и прочей ерундой. Ноа пришел в восторг, а Дерек мастерил подобную доску еще дважды — как выяснилось, даже маленькие оборотни обладают недюжинной силой и могут сломать что угодно. Последние пару лет любимым инструментом Ноа была отвертка, но игрушечная ему не очень нравилась, а настоящую ему давали подержать редко и только под приглядом отца. Ноа вечно слонялся рядом и завистливо вздыхал, когда Дерек поправлял какую-нибудь мелочевку в доме, и Стайлз не понимал этой страсти. Его никогда не тянуло чинить вещи.

Как выяснилось, Ноа тоже больше тяготел к разрушению, чем к созиданию. Оставшись в мастерской без присмотра, он быстро нашел вожделенную отвертку, а следом — и винты, которые мог открутить. На беду Ноа, в тумбочке, которую он принялся «чинить», Дерек хранил свой запас болтов, гвоздей и еще каких-то металлических штук, в назначении которых Стайлз был не очень уверен. В общем, когда Ноа выкрутил достаточное количество винтиков, одна из груженых верхних полок просела и со звоном грохнулась на нижнюю.

Стайлз не помнил, как влетел в мастерскую. От кладовки до нее было далеко, но он, видимо, неожиданно освоил технику телепортации. Лязг металла и звучный детский рев кого угодно научат перемещаться во времени и пространстве.

Убедившись, что ребенок всего лишь испугался, а пострадавшая тумбочка мужественно держится из последних сил, Стайлз сначала успокоил Ноа, а потом безжалостно отругал за шалость. Обычно его не задевали детские проказы, но на этот раз Стайлз вполне серьезно разозлился. Он собирался подремать вполглаза хотя бы часик, а пришлось возиться с дурацкой тумбочкой.

Они помирились еще до ужина, но Ноа все равно дичился и смотрел на Стайлза виноватым взглядом. Ругать его за это было бессмысленно, но легче на душе не становилось. Стайлз знал, в чем причина. Дерек, в отличие от него самого, редко повышал голос на сына, но злился из-за его выходок гораздо сильнее. И Ноа чувствовал, что, несмотря на ласковые интонации и полученное на словах прощение, папа еще не в духе. Поэтому и ходил при нем с демонстративно пристыженным видом. Уши бы прижал, хитрец, если бы человеческое тело позволяло. Дерек, конечно, от такого сразу таял, и довольный Ноа возвращался к своей привычной беззаботной жизни.

Стайлз вздохнул. Будь сейчас здесь Дерек, все бы уже наладилось само собой. Интересно, когда он остается с Ноа, им тоже не хватает Стайлза? Или они прекрасно обходятся без него?

— Эй, — потормошил Стайлз выпуклость под одеялом. — Вылезай. Чача задохнется без воздуха.

— Она же летала на Луну, — возразил Ноа, высунувшись из-под одеяла. — Гуляла по ней и прыгала высоко-высоко! Чача умеет не дышать!

— Зато ты не умеешь, — Стайлз лег на живот и посмотрел в глаза ребенку. — Будешь слушать вчерашнюю сказку дальше?

— А ты почитаешь? — Ноа стеснительно отвел взгляд. — Я знаю, что сегодня не заслужил сказку.

— Ты поступил плохо, — согласился Стайлз. — Но мы во всем разобрались, и я верю, что ты больше так не сделаешь. А потом ты помог мне вытирать посуду и без напоминаний убрал игрушки.

Ноа кивнул и уселся в кровати, подтянув Чачу повыше.

— И еще кое-что, — серьезно добавил Стайлз. — Запомни: ты всегда заслуживаешь сказку, дружок. Знаешь почему?

— Почему?

— Потому что ты мой ребенок, и я тебя люблю, даже когда ты поступаешь неправильно, — Стайлз чмокнул разулыбавшегося Ноа в нос, и его сжали в искренних детских объятиях. — Все, все, отпусти меня! Папе не понравится, если ты меня задушишь!

Забравшись в постель и удобно оперевшись на подушку — у Стайлза противно ныла поясница, — он достал тетрадку, снова ставшую похожей на книгу волшебных сказок, и начал читать.

— Итак, Маленький Лис, Большой Волк и Старшая Сестра стали жить вместе. Чтобы люди не спрашивали, откуда взялся Маленький Лис, они сделали ему документы, где написали, что Маленький Лис — сын их погибшего дяди, Хитрого Волка. Маленький Лис снова начал ходить в школу, и ему это совсем не понравилось. Молодая Лисица никогда не заставляла его учиться, а Большой Волк — заставлял. Он проверял у Маленького Лиса уроки и ругал, если задания были не сделаны.

— Папа всегда проверяет, — поддакнул Ноа.

Стайлз не стал ничего отвечать. Если Ноа еще не понял, то скоро непременно во всем разберется.

— Большой Волк ругал Маленького Лиса не только из-за школы. Они постоянно ссорились, потому что Маленький Лис привык сам за себя решать, а Большой Волк привык, чтобы все его слушались, ведь он — альфа. Но они все равно любили друг друга, и, как ни злился Маленький Лис на Большого Волка, он никогда не хотел от него сбежать.

Это было не совсем правдой. Стайлз несколько раз давал деру, но уже через пару часов, сидя на какой-нибудь заброшенной стройке, раскаивался в своем поступке. И когда Дерек находил его, первым шел обниматься и потом честно старался вести себя хорошо.

…черт. Может, своим виноватым мордочкам и тяжелым вздохам раскаявшегося грешника Ноа научился у него? Неужели Стайлз так выглядит со стороны, когда лажает и пытается загладить вину?

— Стайлз! Ну, Стайлз! — потеребил его Ноа. — А дальше?

— Ах да, — очнулся Стайлз. — Как я сказал, Маленький Лис и Большой Волк часто ругались, а Старшая Сестра их мирила. Так они жили месяц за месяцем, и незаметно прошло целых шесть лет. Маленький Лис вырос и стал почти взрослым. Ему оставалось отучиться последний год в школе, когда из городишки, где когда-то жили Большой Волк и Старшая Сестра, им позвонил Добрый Друид. У него были удивительные новости. В городишко приехала одна Упрямая Волчица, которая всем сказала, что она — младшая сестра Большого Волка. Ей никто не поверил, ведь все знали: вся стая Мудрой Альфы сгорела в том пожаре. Но Упрямая Волчица настаивала, и тогда Добрый Друид решил позвать Де… Большого Волка, чтобы он сам посмотрел, самозванка она или нет.

Ноа, любивший повертеться в кровати, попытался улечься головой на живот Стайлза, но он не разрешил. Тогда Ноа положил туда Чачу, свернув ее зелено-фиолетовым кольцом, и Стайлз, вздохнув, вернулся к истории.

— Когда Маленький Лис обо всем узнал, он страшно рассердился и испугался. Он чувствовал, что Упрямая Волчица не лжет, и она действительно младшая сестра Большого Волка. Маленький Лис боялся, что когда Большой Волк ее встретит, то забудет Маленького Лиса и бросит его одного.

— Большой Волк бы никогда так не сделал! — вмешался Ноа. — Папа говорит, что для волка нет ничего важнее стаи.

— Понимаешь, дружок, Маленький Лис сомневался, что он часть стаи. Он много раз дразнил Большого Волка, отказывался считать его альфой, не слушался, спорил. Маленький Лис не мог иначе, он никогда не чувствовал с Большим Волком той связи, которая есть между волками. Но он очень любил Большого Волка. Не как альфу… просто любил. Маленький Лис им восхищался. Уважал. И он хотел быть с ним рядом — по доброй воле, по собственному выбору, как равный. И он не знал, согласится ли Большой Волк на такое.

Ноа притих, обдумывая услышанное, и Стайлз, поцеловав его в румяную щечку, снова заговорил:

— И вот, одним теплым днем они приехали в родной городишко Большого Волка. Добрый Друид встретил их и сразу же познакомил с Упрямой Волчицей, и Маленький Лис оказался прав: она не соврала о том, кто она такая. Старшая Сестра и Большой Волк очень обрадовались. И, когда отпраздновали встречу, познакомили Упрямую Волчицу и Маленького Лиса.

— И они тут же подружились?

— О-о-о, нет, совсем нет! Они друг друга возненавидели. Упрямая Волчица сразу сказала, что паршивого лиса следует выгнать из стаи, а Маленький Лис наговорил ей много дурных слов и сыграл с ней несколько злых шуток. Большой Волк очень из-за этого расстроился, он пытался убедить Упрямую Волчицу, что Маленький Лис хороший, и запретил Маленькому Лису обижать Упрямую Волчицу. Но его никто не послушал. И из-за этого случилась большая беда.

— Какая беда? — губы Ноа задрожали. — Стайлз!

— Маленький Лис, увидев, как Большой Волк заботится об Упрямой Волчице, решил, что был прав и скоро его выгонят из стаи. Тогда он стал искать новых друзей среди своих одноклассников. Сначала он познакомился с Наивным Простачком — приемным сыном местного шерифа. Потом — с Заносчивым Красавчиком, которого все считали королем школы. У Заносчивого Красавчика был сосед, Зловещий Тихоня, который часто виделся со Здоровенным Парнем и Милой Красоткой. Все эти люди быстро стали дружить с Маленьким Лисом. Он любил устраивать проделки, и им это нравилось. Маленький Лис все больше времени проводил с друзьями, и, как Большой Волк ни пытался его удержать, Маленький Лис ничего не слушал. Однажды Большой Волк совсем разозлился и пригрозил, что посадит Маленького Лиса на цепь, если тот не перестанет хулиганить. У него была причина сердиться, дружок. К Большому Волку пришел шериф городишки и пожаловался, что Маленький Лис несколько раз подшутил над патрульными и, по слухам, кое-что украл из парочки магазинов.

— А Маленький Лис действительно так сделал?

— Боюсь, что да, — признался Стайлз. — Маленького Лиса очень задели слова Упрямой Волчицы, назвавшей его вором и проказником, и он в отместку стал вести себя как можно хуже. Маленький Лис все ждал, что Большой Волк выгонит Упрямую Волчицу из стаи, скажет ей, что Маленький Лис гораздо лучше нее, но этого, конечно, не случилось. И когда Большой Волк сказал про цепь, Маленький Лис вышел из себя и сбежал. Он рассказал всем своим друзьям о том, как ненавидит свою дурацкую семью, и Заносчивый Красавчик предложил устроить вечеринку в честь Маленького Лиса. Так они и поступили. На эту вечеринку пришли все: и Наивный Простачок, и Зловещий Тихоня, и Милая Красотка, и Здоровенный Парень. Все они стали пить, есть и веселиться и не заметили, как в их дом пробрался Чокнутый Волк.

— Какой еще волк? — Ноа перевернулся на живот и подпер голову кулачками. — Откуда он взялся?

— Он… Когда-то он был неплохим волком, дружок, — Стайлз начал осторожно подбирать слова, чтобы не сморозить лишнего. — Но его сильно обидели охотники. Они выкололи ему глаза, заподозрив, что он занимается дурными делами. Волк им этого не простил. И захотел стать самым сильным в мире, чтобы больше никто не мог причинить ему боль. Тогда Волк узнал, что альфа — а он был альфой — может поглощать силу других волков, если станет их убивать. Волк начал с собственной стаи, перерезав всех до единого. Он понял, что слухи не врали: после убийств он стал сильнее. Но, получив новые способности, он лишился рассудка и стал Чокнутым Волком. С тех пор он принялся бродить по стране и искать, кого еще можно убить, чтобы забрать их силу. И тут он прослышал, что в городишко прибыла маленькая стая, а в ней, вот удача, есть лис-оборотень. Чокнутый Волк облизнулся и решил, что обязательно убьет этого лиса и съест его силу.

— ОН ЗАХОТЕЛ УБИТЬ МАЛЕНЬКОГО ЛИСА? — Ноа вскочил на ноги и прижал к себе Чачу. — Стайлз! Нельзя его убивать! Лисы хорошие!

— Конечно, — Стайлз приподнялся и усадил Ноа между своих ног, чтобы тот почувствовал себя в безопасности и успокоился. Теперь ребенок видел книгу, но Стайлз не волновался: морок держался прочно. — Чокнутый Волк пробрался на вечеринку и первым столкнулся с Наивным Простачком. Наивный Простачок подумал, что Чокнутый Волк — ряженый. Ведь у него торчали клыки и горели красным глаза. Наивный Простачок полез к нему с вопросами, и Чокнутый Волк укусил его и отшвырнул в сторону. Он двинулся дальше и вошел в комнату, где веселились все остальные, включая Маленького Лиса. Маленький Лис сразу все понял, дружок. Сердце у него ушло в пятки, но он храбро вскочил и попытался защитить своих друзей. Он попробовал наслать на Чокнутого Волка свои иллюзии, но тот был сильным, умным и дьявольски хитрым. Маленькому Лису не удалось его обмануть. Он попробовал подраться с ним, но Чокнутый Волк его ранил. Тогда Зловещий Тихоня швырнул в Чокнутого Волка стул, а Заносчивый Красавчик ударил его по голове бутылкой, но это ни капли не помогло. Чокнутый Волк страшно зарычал и стал нападать на друзей Маленького Лиса, и тут на него налетел огромный черный волк, и они стали драться не на жизнь, а на смерть.

— Это был Большой Волк? — восторженно спросил Ноа, обернувшись на Стайлза.

— Он самый, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Оказалось, когда Маленький Лис сбежал из дома, Упрямая Волчица почувствовала свою вину и проследила за ним. Она видела, как началась вечеринка, и хотела уйти, но тут она учуяла запах Чокнутого Волка и сразу же позвонила Большому Волку. Тот сел в свою быструю черную машину и примчался на помощь. И очень вовремя. Он сумел победить Чокнутого Волка.

— Значит, Упрямая Волчица хорошая, — сделал вывод Ноа и стал ковырять узкий браслет из красного золота, который Стайлз никогда не снимал. — Она помогла Маленькому Лису. И ты не объяснил, как она спаслась от пожара!

— Точно, — кивнул Стайлз. — Помнишь, я говорил, что Большой Волк и Старшая Сестра сбежали в ту ночь на вечеринку? Так вот, Упрямая Волчица вылезла вслед за ними. Она стала дожидаться их возвращения, чтобы… Она собиралась пообещать, что не расскажет ничего Мудрой Альфе, а взамен хотела попросить их о чем-нибудь приятном. И вот она сидела, затаившись, и задремала. А когда проснулась, дом уже горел. Упрямая Волчица бросилась туда, но ее заметил один из охотников и утащил с собой. Когда поднялся шум, он испугался, что его арестуют, если Упрямую Волчицу найдут. Он не смог убить ее и отправил жить далеко-далеко, за море, к чужой стае. Упрямая Волчица ничего не могла поделать. Она осталась вместе с той стаей, но едва выросла — сразу же поехала домой, искать свою настоящую семью.

— И нашла! — Голос у Ноа был звонким и радостным, но Стайлз слышал, что его сердечко бьется все размереннее и спокойнее. Ребенок постепенно засыпал.

Стайлз переложил Ноа на подушку, подсунул ему поближе Чачу и подоткнул одеяло.

— Да, Упрямая Волчица нашла свою стаю и спасла Маленького Лиса от Чокнутого Волка.

— А дальше? — зевнул Ноа, закрыв глаза.

— Дальше Маленький Лис и Большой Волк очень сильно поругались. Потому что все друзья Маленького Лиса были укушены и превратились в оборотней, а заботиться о них пришлось Большому Волку. Ведь он не просто победил Чокнутого Волка, он его убил, дружок. Большой Волк до этого никогда не отнимал чужую жизнь и очень переживал из-за своего поступка. А еще он переживал, что не справится сразу с пятью новыми оборотнями. И хотя он не винил в этом Маленького Лиса, тот все равно чувствовал себя виноватым. Маленькому Лису было так плохо и стыдно, что вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить Большого Волка за спасение и помочь ему, он накричал на него. Маленький Лис сказал, что это Большой Волк во всем виноват, ведь из-за него они приехали в этот городишко. Большой Волк ничего на это не ответил. Он ушел помогать раненым друзьям Маленького Лиса, а Маленький Лис вернулся домой, заперся в комнате и проплакал до самого утра.

Ноа вытянул руку и завозил ладошкой, ища Стайлза. Тот поймал его пальцы своими, переплел их и посмотрел на усталое детское личико. Заметив, что Ноа уже на грани сна, Стайлз сосредоточился и сотворил иллюзию. За спиной Ноа появился Дерек — не тот, про которого Стайлз сейчас рассказывал, напуганный парень двадцати пяти лет. Этому Дереку было хорошо за тридцать, и он все чаще предпочитал крутой кожанке уютные кардиганы. Этот Дерек готовил по воскресеньям домашнюю пиццу, учил Ноа рыбачить и целовал Стайлза по утрам перед тем, как повезти их сына в детский сад.

Дерек-иллюзия улыбнулся Стайлзу — одновременно мило и сексуально — и обнял Ноа, чмокнув его в затылок. Ребенок сразу расслабился, заулыбался во сне и отпустил пальцы Стайлза, почувствовав защиту понадежнее.

Стайлз отвернулся. Морок продержится еще с полчаса, и Ноа этого вполне хватит, чтобы немного унять тоску по отцу. Сам же Стайлз смотреть на Дерека-иллюзию не хотел. Он встал, накинул теплую толстовку и, прихватив тетрадь, переместился на кухню. Согрел себе чай, сделал сэндвич и сжевал его, пока записывал сказку в тетрадь.

Он не лгал Ноа, знакомя его с историей собственной семьи, но многие вещи все-таки не мог ему рассказать, и теперь давно забытые картинки из прошлого бередили Стайлзу душу. Например, ему неожиданно ярко вспомнился Дерек-студент, этот заносчивый блядина, таскавший в свою постель каждого приглянувшегося человека. А ведь когда Стайлзу стукнуло тринадцать, и он стал назначать свидания сначала девчонкам, а потом и парням, тот же самый Дерек читал ему лекции о вреде неразборчивости и прочем дерьме.

Помнил Стайлз и другое. Как лет в шестнадцать поймал себя на том, что засматривается на Дерека. На его мягкую улыбку, широкие плечи, поросшую черными волосами грудь, крепкий зад. Как начал ненавидеть всех, с кем Дерек пытался встречаться, и невзначай отваживал их от дома, не стесняясь использовать свои способности. И как возненавидел уже себя, в семнадцать, когда понял, что происходит.

Они играли в баскетбол на улице, Дерек заблокировал его со спины, защищая кольцо, и Стайлз вдруг вдохнул его запах, почувствовал кожей жар тела — они играли без маек — и понял, что любит его без памяти. Не как альфу, не как человека, приютившего бездомного сироту, не как старшего брата, которым долго его считал. Любит иначе, сильно, по-взрослому. Как описывала мама, когда рассказывала Стайлзу про его отца.

А через неделю после той игры — неделю, которую Стайлз провел в обморочном полусне, не понимая, стоит ли ему признаваться Дереку или проще сразу сбежать, — им позвонил Дитон, и все невыносимое беспокойство Стайлза и злость на самого себя вылились в дикий скандал. Дерек тогда все списал на подростковые гормоны и его дикую лисью натуру. Оправдал срыв нежеланием менять школу, расставаться с друзьями, уезжать из Нью-Йорка в калифорнийскую глушь. Они с Лорой вместе его пожалели, успокоили, даже купили ему новый телефон в утешение. Как капризному, но любимому ребенку. И Стайлз, смирившись, засунул свои метания подальше и поехал в Бикон-Хиллз.

Он собирался защитить свою семью от обманщицы, а в итоге вынудил Дерека стать убийцей. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился, отгоняя полезший страх.

Дерек много раз говорил, что не винит Стайлза за Дюкалиона. И отчасти благодарен, что все так сложилось, ведь он неожиданно обзавелся большой стаей, о которой всегда мечтал. Стайлз понимал, что Дюк все равно напал бы на него, рано или поздно, но…

Стайлз вздохнул, потряс головой и, прихватив чай, выглянул в окно. Ночь стояла тихая, морозная, кристально-ясная. Луна торчала высоко в небе, наполовину закрытая чернильной темнотой. Хорошо, что до полнолуния еще две недели. Волчья кровь в Ноа на него реагировала, и Стайлз не был уверен, что справится с ребенком без Дерека.

Он допил чай, бросил чашку на столе — здесь его некому ругать за любовь к беспорядку — и вернулся в спальню. Морок рассеялся, но малыш по-прежнему спал глубоким сном. Стайлз разделся, залез под одеяло и, не сдержав эмоций, крепко обнял Ноа, поцеловал его в макушку и зажмурился, сосредоточенно вдыхая сладкий детский запах. Ноа по-щенячьи недовольно заворчал, но не проснулся. Только поерзал, устраиваясь в руках Стайлза, и принялся размеренно посапывать.

Стайлз натянул на них обоих одеяло, устало поморгал и уставился в темноту. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, но, если ему повезет, близость Ноа сумеет его убаюкать.


	3. Сказка Третья

— Не ешь тесто, живот заболит!  
  
Стайлз погрозил Ноа и отогнал его от миски. Он ловко запихнул противень в духовку, поставил таймер и взялся раскатывать остатки теста. Последняя порция и можно будет передохнуть.  
  
Ноа, высунув от усердия язык, вырезал формочками будущие печенюшки и забрался с ботинками на стул. Знал, что получит нагоняй, если станет болтаться под ногами, пока Стайлз возится с горячей духовкой.  
  
Он бы и не возился, но заняться в домике было особо нечем, а Ноа утром проснулся не в духе, капризничал и постоянно спрашивал про папу. Стайлз подумал, что поможет прогулка, но и она не сильно исправила ситуацию. Поэтому он и взялся за готовку: никто не может хандрить в доме, где пахнет свежим имбирным печеньем.  
  
Решение было верным. Ноа повеселел, да и Стайлзу стало полегче на душе.  
  
— А мама Джилли сказала маме Натана, что тебе надо есть поменьше сладкого и почаще бегать по утрам, — произнес вдруг Ноа. — Иначе папа тебя бросит!  
  
— Мама Джилли — сплетница, да еще и не очень умная, — отозвался Стайлз. — А ты не подслушивай разговоры взрослых!  
  
Ноа надулся, забормотав, что он не специально, но Стайлз все равно строго на него посмотрел. Они с Дереком не первый раз страдали из-за чрезмерно острого слуха, которым обладали все члены их маленькой семьи. Поначалу Стайлз очень злился. Пригород, где они поселились, с виду был настоящим райским уголком. Нулевая преступность, радушные соседи, красивые дома, свежий по городским меркам воздух, подчеркнуто толерантное отношение к гей-паре с маленьким ребенком. Им с Дереком надарили пирогов и лазаний в честь переезда и завалили приглашениями во всевозможные комитеты и на импровизированные вечеринки. Но вскоре открылась и неприятная сторона. О них сплетничали: много, часто и со вкусом. Стайлза считали сначала слишком страшненьким для Дерека, потом шлюховатым, потом — безответственным. Дерека кто-то записал в одураченные простофили, кто-то — в расчетливые альфонсы. Ноа по меркам соседей был чересчур шумным и невоспитанным, а с его живой фантазией «следовало срочно что-то делать». Соседям было дело до всего — как часто они выносят мусор, сколько раз в неделю и как долго трахаются, какие игрушки покупают ребенку, куда ездят отдыхать, сколько получают и какие краны заказали в гостевую ванную. Стайлз буквально с ума сходил от этой болтовни, и порой ему хотелось устроить барбекю или вызваться провести у себя очередной праздник яблочного пирога и как-нибудь между делом сказать мужу: «Кстати, утром звонил твой брокер, сказал, что вложенный тобой миллион принес хорошие проценты! А еще я тут встретил твою бывшую по студенческим временам, она никак не могла поверить, что мы уже десять лет вместе и не изменяем друг другу. И совсем забыл: послезавтра полнолуние, так что ничего не планируй! В конце концов, наш сын не врет, когда говорит, что все мы — оборотни».  
  
Но Дерек только смеялся над чужими словами, за исключением тех, что касались Ноа. Впрочем, люди никогда не верят детской болтовне, и воспитательница Ноа, мисс Меган, считала, что он просто необычайно креативный ребенок, и с умным видом советовала Стайлзу завести в дом собаку или другое домашнее животное.  
  
Поэтому сплетников Стайлз наказывал мелкими пакостями, в которых поднаторел еще ребенком. Например, их добрый сосед Винни однажды утром, насвистывая, поехал на работу, а когда вошел в офис, вдруг понял, что забыл надеть штаны и трусы и стоит перед коллегами с голым пенисом, вокруг которого вьется надпись «пососи леденчик у горячего папочки». Дерек отругал Стайлза за надпись и незаслуженно: именно в таких выражениях подвыпивший Винни как-то пытался узнать у Стайлза, любит ли он делать минет и согласится ли отсосать ему по-дружески.   
  
Винни, конечно, был не единственным пострадавшим. Милый Джимми, сказавший, что Ноа стоит показать психотерапевту, как-то раз пробежал три квартала, крича, что за ним гонятся гигантские пауки. А участливая Глэдис, решившая, что Дерека надо срочно спасти от Стайлза, задурившего ему мозги и навязавшего своего дурацкого ребенка, была застукана обществом добрых католиков за мастурбацией в церковном дворе.   
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, придумывая, что бы такое устроить дорогой Лесли, маме Джилли, и чуть не упустил печенье. Он снял последнюю порцию, заправил в кондитерский шприц цветную глазурь и предоставил Ноа полную свободу творчества.  
  
Помыв посуду, Стайлз отлучился в ванную — сменить пропотевшую футболку на чистую — и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Да, он немного округлился. Но ведь почти не видно! И как Лесли умудрилась заметить?..  
  
Нет, порой Стайлз искренне верил, что у людей есть свой набор сверхъестественных способностей, которые они просто тщательно скрывают друг от друга.  
  


  
  
— Еще одно! — потребовал Ноа, потянувшись к отодвинутой Стайлзом миске с печеньем. — Я не наелся!  
  
— Да ты вот-вот лопнешь, — не поддался Стайлз, по себе знавший, что такое обжираться. — Допивай молоко и иди чистить зубы.  
  
— Не хочу!  
  
— Папе ты так не говоришь.  
  
— А папы тут нет! — Ноа скрестил руки на груди и с вызовом уставился на Стайлза. — Пусть позвонит и скажет, что я должен чистить зубы!  
  
— Я же объяснял, — терпеливо начал Стайлз. — Папа не может позвонить. Я оставил телефон дома.  
  
— Тебе следовало быть внимательнее!  
  
— Что это за тон? — осведомился Стайлз. — Ну-ка марш в ванную!  
  
Ноа спрыгнул со стула, потопал в ванную и включил воду. Стайлз прислушался. Через минуту Ноа вернулся на кухню, и Стайлз подтащил его к себе и тщательно обнюхал.  
  
— Ты не почистил.  
  
— Почистил.  
  
— Нет. Ты просто съел кусочек пасты. Ты что, думаешь, что сможешь меня обмануть?  
  
Ноа возмущенно тявкнул, Стайлз встал, взял его себе под мышку и поволок нормально умываться.  
  
Через десять минут неравной борьбы — они заодно почистили уши — Ноа зарылся в кровать и недовольно засопел, поблескивая зелеными, с карими прожилками глазами.   
  
— Хватит, — примирительно сказал Стайлз. — Иди сюда, я почитаю тебе, что случилось после того, как у Большого Волка появилось в стае пять новых волков.  
  
— Не хочу.  
  
Ноа отвернулся, вцепился в Чачу и принялся ковырять ей глаз. Стайлз уже дважды его подклеивал.  
  
— Ладно, я себе почитаю.  
  
Это Дерек начинал спорить, уговаривать и убалтывать. Стайлз предпочитал действовать иначе. Он приглушил свет, залез на свое место и взялся за книжку-тетрадку.  
  
— Когда друзья Маленького Лиса узнали, что теперь они — волки-оборотни, они очень обрадовались. Ведь они стали лучше слышать, у них появилась необыкновенная сила, а раны начали затягиваться прямо на глазах. Конечно, им пришлось учиться контролировать свои способности, но это была малая цена за открывшиеся возможности. Все они были счастливы — кроме Наивного Простачка. Он давно восхищался одной девушкой, но ему никак не хватало духу с ней заговорить и позвать ее на свидание. Теперь же он с ней познакомился. Девушку звали Смелой Лучницей, она была дочкой Честного Охотника и присматривала вместе с отцом, чтобы злые оборотни не обижали людей. Смелая Лучница была очень хорошей, но она видела от оборотней много зла и, когда узнала о чувствах Наивного Простачка, отказалась с ним встречаться. — Стайлз сделал паузу и покосился на Ноа. Тот по-прежнему лежал к нему спиной, но было видно, что он внимательно слушает. — Большой Волк очень старался обучить свою новую стаю всем премудростям, но Наивный Простачок не хотел учиться, он возненавидел все, связанное с оборотнями. Он все больше времени проводил с Маленьким Лисом, который так и не помирился с Большим Волком. Маленький Лис злился на Большого Волка за то, что тот отнял у него друзей. Хотя больше всего он боялся, что уж теперь-то Большой Волк точно выгонит его из стаи. Ведь Маленький Лис был всего лишь лисом, а Заносчивый Красавчик, Милая Красотка, Здоровенный Парень и Зловещий Тихоня превратились в настоящих волков, готовых слушаться своего альфу и чувствовавших с ним настоящую связь.  
  
Стайлз прикрыл книжку и потянулся к тумбочке, на которой оставил недопитый чай. Он сделал пару глотков и заметил, как Ноа обернулся.  
  
— Иди сюда, малыш, — позвал он ребенка любимым словечком Дерека, и Ноа, помедлив, перевернулся, но тискаться не полез.  
  
Выдерживал характер.  
  
— Маленький Лис и Наивный Простачок сильно сдружились и однажды решили вместе сбежать. Вернее, не совсем сбежать: они хотели уехать и повеселиться от души. В общем, не сказав никому ни слова, они сели в машину Маленького Лиса и тронулись в путь. И ехали долго-долго, пока не прибыли в другую страну, где было очень жарко и повсюду росли кактусы.  
  
— В Мексику? — как будто нехотя спросил Ноа.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Наивный Простачок об этом не знал, но у Маленького Лиса была причина приехать именно туда. Упрямая Волчица говорила, что в ночь пожара ее поймал охотник из этих краев, и Маленький Лис хотел проверить, правда это или нет. Он разыскал дом, где жили охотники, но они не стали с ним говорить. Только посмеялись и вышвырнули вон. Маленький Лис не решился им мстить, но сильно обиделся. И они с Наивным Простачком пошли в бар, чтобы провести время, как взрослые.  
  
— А они ели острую еду? — Глаза Ноа хитро блеснули.  
  
Стайлз приподнял брови:  
  
— Ты что, намекаешь на папу?  
  
Ноа хихикнул, и Стайлз ответил ему смешком. Летом они всей семьей ездили в Мексику в отпуск, и Дерек в какой-то момент расслабился и пошел вразнос. Стайлз честно предупредил его, что даже организм оборотня не справится с таким количеством текилы и суперострой еды, которой Дерек натурально обожрался, и оказался прав. «Большой Волк» на полдня вышел из строя, а Ноа был очень впечатлен тем, как Стайлз, оказывается, умеет ругаться на папу.  
  
— Нет, они не ели острую еду. Они немного выпили, и тут Маленький Лис заметил необычную девушку. Он подошел к ней познакомиться и понял, что она тоже оборотень. Ее звали Дикая Койотка.  
  
— Она была оборотнем-койотом? Как Малия?  
  
— Ага, — Стайлз пощекотал пальцем кончик носа Ноа. — Точно как Малия. Дикая Койотка нарычала на Маленького Лиса, подумав, что он желает ей зла. Но быстро разобралась, что к чему. Она пригласила их с Наивным Простачком прогуляться и показала им город. Им было очень весело, дружок! Так весело, что под конец Маленький Лис пригласил ее поехать обратно вместе с ними, и Дикая Койотка подумала и согласилась.   
  
— У нее не было своей стаи? — Ноа постепенно перебирался все ближе к Стайлзу, но тот это никак не комментировал. Зачем дразнить ребенка за желание помириться без лишних слов?  
  
— Больше того: у нее вообще никого не было, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Дикая Койотка была ровесницей Маленького Лиса, но она тоже рано потеряла маму. Только ее мама не умерла, а просто бросила дочку и ушла. Дикой Койотке было всего восемь лет. Ее забрала к себе одна старуха, но она плохо с ней обращалась, и Дикая Койотка от нее сбежала и стала жить своим умом. По большей части она воровала или выполняла поручения дурных людей. И, представь себе, она никогда не ходила в школу! Маленький Лис очень удивился, узнав, что она едва умеет читать и писать.  
  
— А я умею! — похвастался Ноа. — Дедушка сказал, что ему очень понравилось, как я читал книжку!  
  
— Ты умеешь. Но вспомни, сколько мы с папой тебя учили! А ее мама такого не делала. Маленькому Лису стало очень жалко Дикую Койотку, и он придумал создать собственную стаю, где будут только он, Наивный Простачок и Дикая Койотка. Всем очень понравилась эта идея, и они решили, что так и поступят. Они провели в Мексике еще сутки и двинулись в обратный путь: Наивный Простачок беспокоился, как там его мама.  
  
— А кто была его мама? — Ноа, подумав, лег Стайлзу на руку и теперь смотрел ему в рот.  
  
— Его мама работала в больнице медсестрой. А еще она была женой шерифа. И Наивный Простачок знал, что ему здорово от нее влетит, когда он вернется домой. Потому что нельзя убегать от своих родителей, дружок. Это очень плохо!  
  
Ноа преданно улыбнулся, но Стайлза это не обмануло. Еще пара лет, и Дереку придется вспомнить свои навыки по нахождению обидевшихся детей в самых неожиданных местах.   
  
— В общем, долго ли, коротко ли, но они все втроем добрались до городишки. Маленький Лис заморочил солдат на таможне, и те не заметили Дикую Койотку в его машине. Но стоило Маленькому Лису въехать в город, как его остановили патрульные и заставили отправиться в участок. Большой Волк, испугавшись, что с Маленьким Лисом вновь случилась беда, попросил у полиции помощи, и они, конечно, откликнулись. Приехал шериф, потом — Большой Волк вместе со Старшей Сестрой, и Маленького Лиса забрали домой, надрав ему по дороге уши. А Дикую Койотку заперли в участке, ведь у нее не было никаких документов. Маленький Лис очень за нее переживал, и когда Большой Волк перестал кричать и скалиться, то согласился помочь. Он поговорил с шерифом, потом встретился с отцом Заносчивого Засранца, который работал адвокатом, и все вместе они придумали, как можно оставить Дикую Койотку в городишке.   
  
— А ее хотели выгнать? — испугался Ноа. — Но ведь Маленький Лис пообещал ей стаю!  
  
— Маленькому Лису не следовало ничего обещать, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Есть такое слово — депортация. Иногда в страну приезжают люди, которых там не ждали. Знаешь, как гости без предупреждения. И в таких случаях этих людей отправляют обратно — депортируют — и говорят им, что они могут приехать только тогда, когда их пригласят. У Дикой Койотки такого приглашения не было.   
  
— Нельзя входить без приглашения, — важно подтвердил Ноа. — И надо обязательно стучать.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся. О да, это правило они с Дереком вдалбливали Ноа в голову с тех пор, как ребенок научился ходить. Во избежание неловких и травмирующих детскую психику ситуаций.   
  
— В итоге все сложилось хорошо, — произнес Стайлз, возвращаясь к своему рассказу. — Дикую Койотку отправили в специальный центр, где о ней стали заботиться и учить всему, что ей нужно было знать. Маленький Лис и Наивный Простачок постоянно ее навещали, а Большой Волк и Смелая Лучница, которой обо всем рассказали, обещали ей помочь во время полнолуния. Дикая Койотка сначала злилась и хотела вернуться обратно, но вскоре привыкла, и ей понравилось в городишке.  
  
— Расскажи про Большого Волка. Он злился на Маленького Лиса?  
  
— Может быть, но совсем немного, — подумав, ответил Стайлз. — Большой Волк сильно за него волновался. И скучал. Ему не хватало их разговоров, шуток и игр. Но Большому Волку было некогда мириться с Маленьким Лисом. Приближалось полнолуние, и он все время тренировал свою новую стаю, помогал им искать якорь. В этом ему помогали Честный Охотник со Смелой Лучницей и Добрый Друид со своей ученицей, Умной Друидкой.   
  
— Что за Умная Друидка? — насторожился Ноа.  
  
— Просто друидка, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Она рано открыла в себе дар и сначала училась сама, а потом пришла за знаниями к Доброму Друиду. Друидка была умной, честной и красивой, с добрым сердцем и чистой душой. Ей нравилась магия, и она хотела защитить ее и сохранить. Она приехала в городишко, потому что знала, что там в лесу растет волшебное дерево, которое почти засохло и умерло, и захотела его спасти. И когда Добрый Друид прознал об этом, они стали спасать его вместе. Умная Друидка не обрадовалась, когда Большой Волк прибыл в городишко, но вскоре они очень понравились друг другу. Так сильно понравились, что Маленький Лис разозлился и приревновал.  
  
— Большой Волк полюбил Умную Друидку? — Ноа нахмурился и начал посасывать большой палец.   
  
Стайлз аккуратно вытащил палец из его рта и покачал головой:  
  
— Нет. Он мог бы ее полюбить, но уже любил кое-кого другого. Видишь ли, Большой Волк боялся любить того, кого любил, и думал, что Умная Друидка поможет ему забыть того, другого человека. К счастью, он ошибся. А Умная Друидка не просто так была умной: она быстро поняла, что Большой Волк для нее — только друг.   
  
— А Маленький Лис…  
  
— Так, не перебивай, — остановил Ноа Стайлз. — Я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что важное!  
  
Ноа, привстав, поцеловал его в щеку, и Стайлз, поцеловав его в ответ, продолжил:  
  
— Помнишь, я говорил, что Маленький Лис подшучивал над полицейскими? Шерифу городишки это очень не понравилось. А еще ему не понравилось, что Маленький Лис сбежал в Мексику, прихватил с собой его приемного сына, а вернулся назад с Дикой Койоткой. Шериф стал проверять, откуда же взялся Маленький Лис, и выяснил, что Большой Волк и Старшая Сестра его обманули. По документам Маленький Лис был сыном Хитрого Волка, но шериф знал Хитрого Волка и не помнил у него сыновей. Прознав об обмане, шериф сел в машину и поехал к Большому Волку, чтобы все у него узнать. И было это, дружок, прямо в полнолуние!  
  
— Ой! — Ноа испуганно распахнул глаза. — Его же не обидели? Стайлз, скажи, что его не обидели!  
  
— С ним ничего не случилось, — успокоил ребенка Стайлз. — Но он сильно перепугался, этого не отнять. Он приехал в дом, где устроилась жить стая Большого Волка. Позвонил в дверь, и ему открыл Маленький Лис. Все остальные были в подвале. Как не пытались новые оборотни найти свой якорь, у них не получилось сделать это до полнолуния, и Большому Волку пришлось заковать их в цепи. Ему помогали Честный Охотник и Смелая Лучница, но оборотни все равно бились в кандалах, рычали и рвались наружу. Как Маленький Лис ни пытался выпроводить шерифа, тот услышал шум и спустился вниз. И тогда Большому Волку пришлось все ему рассказать.   
  
— И шериф ему не поверил? — грустно спросил Ноа, привыкший, что мало кто из его товарищей по играм верит его словам о родителях и нем самом.  
  
— Самое удивительное, дружок, — подмигнул Стайлз ребенку, — что шериф ему поверил. Во-первых, он узнал в одном из волков своего приемного сына, Наивного Простачка. А во-вторых… давным-давно он уже видел, как его жена обернулась лисицей и исчезла без следа.  
  
— Стайлз! — У Ноа загорелись глаза. — Значит, этот дядя шериф…  
  
— Когда-то он был Славным Парнем, мужем Молодой Лисицы. — Стайлз рассмеялся, когда Ноа от восторга стиснул Чачу в объятиях. — Славный Шериф — теперь я буду называть его так — стал расспрашивать Маленького Лиса, откуда он взялся по-настоящему, и, когда тот ему рассказал, Славный Шериф обо всем догадался. Он достал кошелек, показал Маленькому Лису старую фотографию своей первой жены и спросил, не это ли его мама. И когда Маленький Лис, очень удивившись, подтвердил, Славный Шериф заплакал и обнял его крепко-крепко. Так сбылась давняя мечта Маленького Лиса — он нашел своего отца.  
  
Стайлз закрыл книжку-тетрадку и, поймав полезшего к нему Ноа, пощекотал его за бочка.  
  
— Читай дальше!  
  
— Ни за что. — Стайлз уложил его на спину, навис сверху и скорчил рожицу. — Пора закрывать глазки и спать!  
  
— А папа завтра приедет? — Ноа жалобно вздохнул. — Стайлз, я соскучился!  
  
— Я тоже. Но я не знаю, дружок. Я сам его очень жду. И тоже сильно соскучился.  
  
Стайлз выключил свет, лег на спину, и Ноа устроился рядом.  
  
— Давай сами к нему поедем. Стайлз, отвези нас домой!  
  
— Я не могу, — признался Стайлз. — Мы должны ждать папу здесь, пока он не приедет. Ноа, это очень важно. Мы должны остаться здесь. Сидеть и не высовываться, как будто мы спрятались в норе, хорошо?  
  
— А почему? — тихо спросил Ноа, унюхавший, что сейчас не время спорить и капризничать.  
  
— Я же тебе рассказываю, — так же тихо ответил ему Стайлз. — Совсем скоро ты поймешь, почему.  
  
Ноа вздохнул, прижался к нему и закрыл глаза. Стайлз вспомнил записи на камерах — по-прежнему никого, кроме лесного зверья, — и мысленно прикинул.   
  
Они здесь всего три дня. Два с половиной, если быть точным. Рано дергаться и выходить на связь. Он никогда не любил слушаться Дерека, но в этот раз собирался до буквы выполнить все его инструкции. 


	4. Сказка Четвертая

— Теперь ты поправишься, — важно сказал Ноа, налепив на зеленый мех Чачи детский пластырь с нарисованной на нем мордочкой котенка.  
  
Такой же пластырь, наклеенный чуть пониже локтя, украшал его собственную руку. После ванны Ноа разбесился, стал бегать от Стайлза по всему дому и в итоге упал, разодрав руку об острый край большой металлической лопаты. Рана была на вид страшная, но по сути — несерьезная. С регенерацией Ноа она бы без всякого пластыря исчезла через час-другой. Но Стайлз знал, что ребенок ему не простит, если его не «полечат». Ноа еще совсем малышом заметил, что другие дети время от времени выходят играть с забинтованным руками или ногами, с пластырем или защитными масками, и, страшно им позавидовав, достал родителей просьбой сделать ему так же. Поэтому Стайлз послушно раз в месяц закупался в аптеке всяким барахлом и периодически заклеивал Ноа несуществующие раны. В принципе, это было даже полезно: маленькие дети часто зарабатывают синяки и ссадины, и так Ноа ничем не отличался от своих ровесников.  
  
Покупаемые презервативы — совершенно ненужные им с Дереком — Стайлз отдавал мужу, и тот использовал их для рыбалки и некоторых хозяйственных нужд, а остатки отвозил в анонимный центр помощи подросткам. Таблетки от головной боли, которой Стайлз якобы страдал, доставались отцу, а средства против простуды, которой они «болели» всей семьей по составленному Дереком графику, приходилось спускать в унитаз и выкидывать упаковки в мусор.  
  
— Ну-ка ложись спать! — строго приказал Ноа Чаче и слез с кровати.  
  
Он подошел к тумбочке, где лежала брошенная книжка-тетрадка и, схватив ее, отнес Стайлзу. Тот удивленно приподнял брови:  
  
— Ты можешь поиграть еще минут двадцать. Необязательно прямо сейчас идти в постель.  
  
— Я хочу сказку, — заявил Ноа. — Про Маленького Лиса и его папу.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Стайлз. Ноа целый день клянчил подробности, а Стайлз увиливал, обещая, что расскажет вечером.  
  
Ему надо было подумать, как объяснить ребенку всю сложность ситуации, в которой он тогда оказался.  
  
— Подожди, я переоденусь и почитаю.  
  
Стайлз подошел к шкафу, открыл его и вытащил поношенную фланелевую рубашку. Заменив ею футболку, Стайлз застегнул пуговицы и поймал вопросительный взгляд Ноа.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это же папина рубашка, — отозвался тот. — Почему ты ее носишь?  
  
— Потому что я скучаю по папе, а рубашка им пахнет, — ответил Стайлз. — Мне так нравится.  
  
Ноа привстал на цыпочки, понюхал Стайлзу живот и кивнул:  
  
— Мне тоже. А теперь читай! — Он сунул книжку ему в руки и требовательно нахмурился.  
  
— А ты умеешь добиваться своего, дружок, — вздохнул Стайлз, забираясь в постель. — Хорошо. Мы остановились на том, что Маленький Лис познакомился со своим отцом, а Славный Шериф узнал про оборотней, да? Так вот, в ту ночь они почти не поговорили. Маленький Лис решил помочь Большому Волку успокоить стаю, а Славного Шерифа ждала дома жена. Так что они встретились на следующий день, в лесу. Маленький Лис не знал, как себя вести. Он долго мечтал найти своего отца, но никогда не думал, как поступит, когда они встретятся. В глубине души Маленький Лис даже пожалел, что выяснил правду. У него уже была семья — Большой Волк и Старшая Сестра, и что делать со Славным Шерифом, он не понимал. Они ведь были очень разные, дружок. Мир Маленького Лиса отличался от того, в котором жил Славный Шериф.   
  
— Маленький Лис — дурак, — заявил Ноа. — Это же его папа! А он его не любит!  
  
— Маленький Лис его почти не знал. Сложно любить человека, с которым толком не знаком, — оправдался Стайлз. — И не говори слово «дурак»!   
  
— А папа называет мисс Меган дурой, — Ноа скрестил руки на груди. — И он сказал, что можно так говорить, потому что она и есть дура! Маленький Лис тоже дурак!  
  
— Вот как? Ну, с папой мы это обязательно обсудим, — пообещал Стайлз. Нет, он был на двести процентов согласен с Дереком насчет умственных способностей мисс Меган, но какого черта он путает Ноа? — И Маленький Лис — не дурак. Маленькому Лису было очень страшно. Он…  
  
— Почему его было страшно? — перебил Ноа. — Большой Волк защитил бы его от чего угодно!  
  
Стайлз бессильно вздохнул.   
  
— Маленький Лис боялся, что он привяжется к Славному Шерифу, а тот куда-нибудь денется. Например, умрет — как его мама. Еще он боялся, что Славный Шериф присмотрится к нему и поймет, что Маленький Лис не самый лучший сын на свете. Маленький Лис был уверен, что Большой Волк уже в нем разочаровался, и не хотел, чтобы только что найденный отец тоже посчитал его дурным и никчемным. Это сложно, Ноа, но когда ты немного подрастешь, ты поймешь. Маленький Лис тогда очень во всем запутался, и ему хотелось сбежать, забиться в какую-нибудь нору и сидеть там, пока все не кончится.  
  
— Он так и сделал?  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Стайлз. Надо же, Ноа удалось его задеть! — Он собирался, но кое-что случилось. В город приехала настоящая лисица, и оказалось, что это та самая Пожилая Лиса, которая когда-то была наставницей Молодой Лисицы.  
  
— Она злая? — с подозрением уточнил Ноа.  
  
— Нет, она… она не злая и не добрая. Пожилая Лиса услышала о Чокнутом Волке и о том, что он хотел съесть Маленького Лиса. Она сразу поняла, чей он сын, и приехала помочь в память о Молодой Лисице. Пожилая Лиса подстерегла Маленького Лиса и пригласила к себе поговорить. Напоила волшебным чаем, рассказала ему про юные годы Молодой Лисицы и предложила взять в ученики. Конечно, Маленький Лис был только наполовину лисом, но он унаследовал от своей матери много магии, которой толком не умел управлять. Пожилая Лиса обещала научить его правильно обращаться с доставшейся Маленькому Лису силой.   
  
— Как ты меня учишь?   
  
— Пожалуй, — кивнул Стайлз. — Но у Пожилой Лисы было одно условие. Она не любила волков и считала, что Маленькому Лису стоит как можно быстрее уйти из стаи Большого Волка и перестать с ним видеться.  
  
— Ты же сказал, она не злая! — возмутился Ноа. — Стайлз, она мне не нравится! Она хочет рассорить Маленького Лиса и Большого Волка!  
  
— Она считала, что так будет правильнее, — Стайлз взъерошил Ноа волосы. — Волки обычно не уживаются с лисами. Пожилая Лиса хотела всего лишь защитить Маленького Лиса, дружок. Но Маленький Лис не знал, как поступить. Он очень хотел у нее учиться, но не был готов бросить стаю. Я ведь говорил, он очень любил Большого Волка и Старшую Сестру. Поэтому Маленький Лис вернулся домой и честно все рассказал. Большой Волк в ответ сильно разозлился. Он потребовал, чтобы Маленький Лис немедленно сходил к Пожилой Лисе и отказался от ее предложения. А Упрямая Волчица наоборот посоветовала Маленькому Лису убираться к таким же, как он сам, раз они его зовут. И только Старшая Сестра спросила, как хочет поступить Маленький Лис.   
  
Стайлз умолк и мысленно провалился в ту бесконечную, выматывающую ссору. Дерек орал и грозился, что вырвет этой Ношико горло, Кора пожимала плечами и настаивала, что это «отличный вариант», а Лора пыталась по очереди всех образумить, но даже в ее голосе было слышно «какие глупости, Стайлз, ты говоришь». А сам Стайлз сидел и думал, что это действительно выход. Не придется выставлять себя моральным уродом и признаваться человеку, который его вырастил, что он хочет с ним спать. Можно уйти под благовидным предлогом. Учиться у Ношико, общаться с другими лисами — настоящими кицунэ и полукровками, вроде него самого, — наладить отношения с обретенным отцом.   
  
— Стайлз! — Ноа подергал его за рукав. — И что они решили?  
  
— Ничего. Маленький Лис сказал, что ему надо подумать, и спрятался в своей комнате. Скоро к нему пришла Старшая Сестра, но он ее не впустил. Она стучала и стучала, и тогда он вообще сбежал. Маленький Лис стал бродить по лесу и наткнулся там на Умную Друидку. Она удивилась, увидев его, и спросила, что случилось. И Маленький Лис ей все рассказал. Умная Друидка внимательно выслушала его и сказала, что ее совет не нужен: Маленький Лис сам знает, как ему поступить. И это была правда, дружок. Он действительно знал.  
  
— И как? — Ноа нетерпеливо заерзал. — Стайлз, читай быстрее!  
  
— Эй! Наберись терпения! — Стайлз закрыл книжку. — Посиди, мне надо отлучиться.  
  
— Если ты писать, я тоже хочу, — признался Ноа.  
  
Вздохнув, Стайлз взял ребенка на руки и пошел вместе с ним в туалет. Иногда он скучал по тем временам, когда можно было справить нужду в одиночестве. С другой стороны, Дереку было еще хуже. Он и снизу был темноволосым и пушистым, чему Ноа отчаянно завидовал и каждый раз спрашивал у папы, когда и у него все будет вот так. Стайлз вроде тоже не жаловался на отсутствие растительности, но она почему-то не вызывала у Ноа ни малейшего интереса.   
  
— Так что придумал Маленький Лис? — спросил Ноа, едва они снова легли.  
  
— Подожди, — Стайлз собрался с мыслями. — Давай вернемся немного назад. Я тебе говорил, что Маленький Лис поначалу не знал, что ему делать с отцом. Но вскоре они сдружились. Славный Шериф очень хотел стать ему настоящим папой, и Маленький Лис перестал беспокоиться, что подведет его. Они становились все ближе, и однажды Славный Шериф пригласил его на ужин и, когда все поели, рассказал всю правду своей жене, Строгой Медсестре. Он решил ничего не утаивать, и она узнала и про Молодую Лисицу, и про Маленького Лиса, и про своего сына, Наивного Простачка. Строгой Медсестре было трудно поверить словам Славного Шерифа, но Маленький Лис и Наивный Простачок показали ей свои звериные формы, и она поняла, что они не врут. Строгая Медсестра сильно испугалась, и Маленький Лис поспешил уйти домой. А через несколько дней его снова пригласили, и, едва Маленький Лис вошел, Строгая Медсестра обняла его и поцеловала в щеку. Когда-то давно она знала Молодую Лисицу и была рада помочь ее сыну.  
  
— Она хорошая, — решил Ноа. — Совсем как бабушка!  
  
— Да, — Стайлз зевнул. — В общем, после разговора с Умной Друидкой Маленький Лис пошел к своему папе. Не сразу, конечно, ему надо было набраться храбрости. Он подождал несколько дней и приехал как-то вечером, когда все были в сборе. Тогда Маленький Лис и задал свой вопрос. Он хотел знать, примет ли Славный Шериф его в свою семью, если Большой Волк выгонит Маленького Лиса из стаи. Славный Шериф не колебался ни секунды. Он сказал, что больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы Маленький Лис жил вместе с ним. И признался, что уже ездил к Большому Волку и предлагал сменить Маленькому Лису документы и написать там, что это Славный Шериф его отец, а вовсе не Хитрый Волк.  
  
— Большой Волк согласился?  
  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Конечно же, нет, дружок. Ладно, не отвлекай меня! Маленький Лис очень обрадовался, что Славный Шериф так его любит. Он попрощался с ним и поехал к Пожилой Лисе. Ей он задал другой вопрос: будет ли она учить его, если он не уйдет из стаи Большого Волка? Пожилая Лиса сначала поджала губы и сказала, что не будет, но потом передумала. Проворчала, что Маленький Лис такой же упрямый и своевольный, как его мама, и она сделает ради него исключение.   
  
— Что значит «своевольный»? — Ноа протиснулся под руку Стайлза и положил голову ему на грудь. В детстве он обожал так спать — слушая сквозь сон стук сердца.   
  
— Это человек, который делает так, как ему хочется. Не слушая других, — объяснил Стайлз.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Почему сразу как я? — возмутился Стайлз. — По-твоему, папа поступает иначе?  
  
— Папа делает, как я хочу. И как ты хочешь, — возразил Ноа. — Он всегда всем старается помочь. А ты — нет.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот и закрыл его. Ноа говорил без осуждения, он просто озвучил то, что видел, и не был так уж неправ. Дерек легче шел на уступки, чем Стайлз. И он считал себя обязанным носиться не только с ним и Ноа, но и со всей своей стаей впридачу. Тогда как для Стайлза по большому счету имело значение только мнение Дерека. Ноа был слишком маленьким, чтобы всерьез его слушать, а советы Лоры и отца Стайлз принимал к сведению, но следовал им далеко не всегда.   
  
— Да, похоже, я действительно своевольный, — признал Стайлз. — Немного обидно, но это так.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — искренне сказал Ноа, почувствовав тень его обиды, и бесцеремонно перевел тему: — Так что было дальше с Маленьким Лисом?  
  
— Заручившись словом Пожилой Лисы, Маленький Лис поехал домой. Кроме Большого Волка там никого не было. Маленький Лис зашел и рассказал, что снова ездил к Пожилой Лисе, и та согласилась его учить. И про отца тоже рассказал. Большой Волк начал ругать Маленького Лиса, но быстро перестал. Он помолчал, а потом ответил, что Маленький Лис может убираться на все четыре стороны, раз ему больше не нужна их стая. Маленький Лис остался стоять на своем месте, даже не сдвинулся, и тогда Большой Волк, окончательно разозлившись, схватил его и попытался вытолкать из дома. Маленький Лис его ударил, зарычал и признался, что не собирается никуда уходить. Что он очень любит Большого Волка — по-настоящему, как взрослый — и хочет остаться с ним навсегда. Большой Волк удивился. Он подумал, что Маленький Лис шутит, но тот ни капли не шутил. Они еще долго проговорили в тот день, и Маленький Лис узнал, что Большой Волк тоже его очень любит, но боялся об этом сказать.  
  
— Почему? — Ноа приподнял голову. — Любить ведь хорошо!  
  
— Потому что люди могли подумать дурное, — Стайлз вздохнул. — Большой Волк был старше Маленького Лиса, и… Это сложно объяснить, дружок. Есть дурные люди, которые делают плохо детям, хотя всем говорят, что любят их. Про Большого Волка могли подумать, что он из таких. Но он не был дурным человеком, а Маленький Лис, пусть и юный по годам, не был ребенком. И не сомневался в своих чувствах.  
  
— Так они помирились?   
  
— Помирились. Маленький Лис был очень счастлив, что его чувства взаимны, но, как и Большой Волк, волновался, что об этом скажут Старшая Сестра и его папа. Зато Маленький Лис перестал беспокоиться, что его выгонят из стаи. Теперь он знал, что для Большого Волка он дороже всех на свете. Они помирились, поцеловали друг друга и больше не ссорились.  
  
— Это конец? — недовольно спросил Ноа. — Я не хочу конец!  
  
— Это совсем не конец, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Маленький Лис и Большой Волк стали парой, но им было совсем не просто. Как они и боялись, Старшей Сестре совсем не понравилось, что они встречаются, да и Славный Шериф сильно рассердился. Он вообще подумал, что Большой Волк обманывает Маленького Лиса, чтобы оставить его в своей стае. А уж как кричала Пожилая Лиса, дружок! Но со временем все наладилось. Большой Волк стал ухаживать за Маленьким Лисом. Они ходили на свидания, хотя это было довольно странно. Они ведь и раньше вместе выбирались в кино или на прогулку, но тогда они были просто Большим Волком и Маленьким Лисом, а теперь превратились в пару. Большой Волк обнимал его и целовал, и Маленькому Лису это очень нравилось. Ему хотелось еще больше ласки, он хотел спать с ним — как мы спим с папой, — но Большой Волк отказывался торопиться. Он дождался, пока Маленький Лис закончит школу, и только тогда разрешил ночевать в его комнате.  
  
— А Пожилая Лиса его не обманула? Она научила Маленького Лиса своей магии? — Ноа пригрелся и теперь часто зевал. Да и сказка его усыпила: Стайлз сомневался, что ему на самом деле очень интересно слушать, как именно сошлись его родители.  
  
— Не обманула. Она долго занималась с Маленьким Лисом и когда он учился в школе, и потом, когда поступил в колледж. Она помогла даже другим волкам в стае Большого Волка.   
  
— А с ними что стало?  
  
— Они потихоньку справились с собой и нашли якорь. Стая вышла крепкой и дружной. Кстати, забыл сказать: Упрямая Волчица помирилась с Маленьким Лисом, когда узнала, что Большой Волк его так любит.   
  
Ноа снова раззевался, и Стайлз переложил его потяжелевшее тельце поудобнее.  
  
— Маленький Лис и Большой Волк поженились? — спросил он, закрыв глаза. — Как вы с папой?  
  
— Поженились, — подтвердил Стайлз, слегка приврав. Реально свадьбы у них никогда не было, Стайлз не видел в ней смысла. Но новые документы он получил, став сыном Ноа Стилински и мужем Дерека Хейла. — Они поженились через несколько лет после того, как решили встречаться. А когда Маленький Лис уже почти закончил колледж, он узнал, что скоро у него родится лисенок.  
  
— Нет! — Ноа открыл глаза. — Ты неправильно говоришь!  
  
— Что неправильно?  
  
— Не лисенок. — Ноа опять зевнул и торжественно сказал: — Я хочу, чтобы в сказке меня звали Самый Маленький Лис!  
  
— Ты что же, догадался? — Стайлз в притворном изумлении приподнял брови. — Ничего себе!  
  
Ноа разулыбался.  
  
— Папа это Большой Волк! Я сразу понял. Он смелый, добрый и всех защищает.  
  
— Точно, — Стайлз поцеловал Ноа в щечку. — Раз ты такой догадливый — спи. На Самом Маленьком Лисе сказка не закончилась. Я продолжу завтра.  
  
— Ладно, — Ноа обнял Чачу и закрыл глаза. — Я буду спать. Только ты никуда не уходи!  
  
— Ни за что! — пообещал Стайлз.  
  
Но, конечно, сбежал, едва дыхание ребенка стало спокойным и глубоким. Во-первых, Стайлза мучил голод, во-вторых, ему хотелось побыть одному: в голову опять лезли непрошенные воспоминания. Может, поэтому он так и не полюбил Бикон-Хиллз. Этот город прочно ассоциировался с самыми тяжелыми и, одновременно, самыми прекрасными месяцами его жизни. Услышав от Дерека «да я тоже тебя люблю, но прямо сейчас ты так меня бесишь, что я готов тебя придушить!», Стайлз просто отключился и перестал слушать, за что на него орут. А когда Дерек выдохся, и они как-то резко от ссоры перешли к поцелуям и категорически недопустимым прикосновениям, Стайлзу вообще показалось, что он сам на себя напустил иллюзию, и он дико этого испугался. Дерек, учуяв его страх, моментально все прекратил, а выяснив причину, чуть не начал орать по второму кругу, но Стайлз быстро его заткнул. Потом они до утра лежали в постели Дерека — одетые — и придумывали, как будут объясняться с Лорой. Но сложнее всего было не с ней. Стайлз пытался поделиться с Ноа, но вряд ли ребенок понял, как тяжело оказалось им перейти от прежних отношений к новым. Больше всего их обоих пугало полнейшее отсутствие угрызений совести. Стайлз все ждал, когда же ему станет по-настоящему стыдно, что он хочет взять член Дерека в свой рот и сосать, пока не почувствует вкус его спермы, но так и не дождался. Дерек признался, что его мучили схожие чувства. Он пытался найти корни своей привязанности в прошлом, но, пока Стайлз был ребенком, у него не появлялись никакие запрещенные мысли, а вот когда тот вырос, все изменилось. Попереживав из-за своей неправильности, они успокоились, и вскоре для Стайлза стало нормально залезать к Дереку в душ, чтобы урвать немного ласки, или целовать его при стае и семье отца. Да и Дерек оттаял и больше не боялся лишний раз его обнять или шутливо шлепнуть по заднице.  
  
А где-то через год, уже учась в Калифорнийском, Стайлз подумал, что их встреча с Дереком была предопределена. Ношико сказала, что его мать была сильной кицунэ и могла со временем заполучить все девять хвостов. Но она все променяла на короткую жизнь с человеком и на право завести ребенка от того, кого любила. И Стайлз не сомневался: умирая, мама все остатки своей магии отдала на то, чтобы защитить своего сына. Вот почему Стайлз встретил Дерека, который не только позаботился о нем, пока он был ребенком, но и сделал счастливым, когда Стайлз вырос.  
  
Достав из холодильника картофельный салат, он хорошенько подкрепился и поставил чайник. Помыл оставшуюся с ужина посуду и по привычке высунулся в окно. Снег лежал ровным слоем — за исключением маленькой прогалины, где они с Ноа сегодня разводили костер.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся. Ноа нравилось в домике, во время прогулок они успели повидать разное зверье, да и снег оставался непреходящей радостью. Но ребенок скучал без Дерека и своих друзей, и Стайлз сломал голову, придумывая, как его развлечь. Решение нашлось случайно. Стайлз заметил на полке купленные им в одну из прошлых поездок детективы в мягкой обложке. Они в тот раз дико разругались с Дереком еще дома, и всю дорогу демонстративно не разговаривали. На одной из заправок Стайлз и взял эти книжки, зная, что Дерека это взбесит. Дерек считал подобную литературу дешевкой, а вот Стайлз искренне любил такие истории. Они чем-то импонировали его лисьей натуре. Сюжеты чаще всего были подчеркнуто заковыристые, планы идеальных убийств строились на массе случайностей, которые выдавались за гениальную задумку, и Стайлза это надувательство очень развлекало.   
  
В общем, детективы благополучно доехали до убежища и остались там. Тишина, уединение и отсутствие крутящегося под ногами ребенка быстро помогли им с Дереком помириться. Злополучные книжки где-то с год провалялись без дела и вот, наконец, настал их звездный час. Стайлз вытащил их и отдал Ноа. Тот сначала не понял, зачем они ему. Шрифт был мелкий, слова — незнакомые, и никаких картинок к разочарованию Ноа внутри тоже не оказалось. И тогда Стайлз объяснил, что с этими книжками можно делать все что угодно. Можно рисовать в них фломастерами и карандашами, можно рвать их — хоть по страничке, хоть все целиком. Ноа ему не поверил. Он привык, что Дерек бережно относится к книгам, а тома с полок в его кабинете и вовсе строго-настрого запрещено трогать. Стайлз объяснил, что это его книжки, а не папины, и демонстративно выдрал из середины страничку. Глаза Ноа загорелись, он забрал свою добычу и, прихватив любимый набор маркеров и детские ножницы, унесся в мастерскую, где залез под стол.  
  
Стайлзу нравилось, когда в Ноа проявлялись лисьи черты. При каждом удобном случае малыш забивался в импровизированную нору — прятался под стол или стулья, искал темные ниши и широкие подоконники, занавешенные шторами, — укромное местечко, где можно всласть поиграть. Психолог из детского сада неоднократно намекала им с Дереком, что у ребенка «есть некоторые особенности, которые стоит обсудить», но Стайлз только вежливо улыбался и наводил очередной морок. Стремление Ноа спрятаться было нормальным и естественным для его сущности и природы. Так же, как и страсть все ломать. Дерек первое время беспокоился, но Стайлзу все же удалось ему объяснить, что разрушение, которым так знамениты лисы, по смыслу вовсе не разрушение. Это доведенное до абсолюта любопытство, страсть к познанию. Только применяя вещь необычным способом, проникая в ее суть, докапываясь до сокрытой в ней истины, можно по-настоящему разобраться, с чем имеешь дело. И то, что вещь в процессе погибала, — малая цена за полученные знания.   
  
По этой же причине настоящие кицунэ уходили, едва их земные партнеры узнавали, кто они на самом деле. Пока они сохраняли свою тайну, им казалось, что люди неспособны постичь их суть. Раскрытие же природы их сущности становилось своего рода метафорической смертью, точкой, после которой оставаться было бессмысленно. Сила любой кицунэ в ее многоликости, а демонстрация истинной личины означала конец игры.  
  
Стайлз и сам, будучи всего лишь наполовину лисом, чувствовал нечто похожее. Он оставался все эти годы с Дереком потому, что тот — намеренно или нет — позволял ему беречь свои секреты и не пытался достать до беззащитного нутра. Хотя, вот парадокс, шестым чувством Стайлз знал, что Дерек видит его насквозь через все мыслимые и немыслимые мороки. Самого же Дерека постичь в принципе не удавалось. С виду он казался до смешного простым, высеченным из цельного куска, но когда Стайлз пытался вонзить в него зубы и догрызться до сердцевины, наведя дорогой его сердцу хаос, личность Дерека распадалась на такой калейдоскоп убеждений, принципов, привычек и эмоций, что Стайлз барахтался внутри, как беспомощный щенок.   
  
С его волчьей силой было еще хуже. В Дереке сплелась гремучая смесь из наследия чистокровных оборотней, веками живших по законам их рода, и поглощенной силой Дюкалиона. И иногда, пусть Стайлз в этом и не признавался, он застывал на месте, загипнотизированный мимолетным взглядом, который Дерек бросал на рассердившего его клиента или излишне резким жестом, выдававшим его злость из-за какой-нибудь ерунды. Эта мощь, древняя, глубоко запрятанная и тщательно контролируемая, манила Стайлза больше, чем весь остальной мир вместе взятый. Превращала Дерека в человека, жизнь с которым не могла надоесть.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул и потер глаза. По ночам его вечно тянуло философствовать. Он еще раз взглянул на черные угли, выделявшиеся на белом снегу, и отошел от окна. Когда Ноа закончил разрисовывать и раздирать книжки, Стайлз собрал все ошметки и торжественно их сжег. Судя по тому, как влюблено Ноа смотрел на язычки пламени, это был один из лучших дней его короткой жизни.  
  
— Стайлз! Стайлз, ты где? — раздалось хныканье из спальни, и Стайлз, погасив свет, поспешил спасать Ноа от его красочных страхов.  
  
Вот это было несомненным минусом: тяжело быть родителем ребенка, который может в буквальном смысле нафантазировать агрессивного подкроватного монстра. Хорошо хоть, пока иллюзии Ноа слабые и не способны наносить вред.   
  
Людей, смевших задеть самого Стайлза или, что хуже, его семью, ждали твари гораздо, гораздо хуже.


	5. Сказка Пятая

Поймав брошенный ему мячик, Стайлз поманил Ноа за собой, и они спустились в подвал. Там было прохладно, но чисто и сухо. Стайлз включил свет, сделав его не очень ярким, и отвел ребенка к стоявшему в углу столу с несколькими стульями. На противоположной стене висел большой экран домашнего кинотеатра, но Стайлз не собирался тратить лишнее электричество, хотя Дерек и уверял, что генератор справится с любыми нагрузками.  
  
— Садись, — сказал Стайлз, положив мячик на стол. — Будем заниматься.  
  
— Я не хочу, — серьезно ответил Ноа и собрался удрать, но Стайлз перехватил его на полпути, поймав за капюшон толстовки.   
  
Со вздохом Ноа сел на стул и осмотрелся. Стайлз чувствовал, что ребенку тут нравится. Тихое темное место, идеальная нора.  
  
— Сделай из мячика апельсин, — попросил Стайлз. — Давай, это несложно.  
  
Ноа надулся, снова вздохнул и, догадавшись, что не сумеет никого разжалобить, навел на мячик простенький морок. У получившегося «апельсина» даже имелась выемка для плодоножки. Хорошо.  
  
Стайлз взял «апельсин» в руки и поднес поближе к Ноа.  
  
— Потрогай.  
  
— А! — сообразил тот. — Сейчас.  
  
Совершенно гладкая до этого кожура пошла рябью, стала шершавой и пористой.  
  
— Угу, — кивнул Стайлз. — А теперь запах.  
  
Темные бровки сдвинулись, Ноа сконцентрировался, и от «апельсина» резко запахло цитрусом. Чересчур ярко, но в целом Стайлз остался доволен. Похвалив ребенка, он отложил мячик в сторону, убрав с него все иллюзии — нечего оставлять Ноа подсказки, — и перешел к следующему этапу.  
  
— А теперь сделай еще один апельсин.   
  
Ноа покосился на убранный мячик, поерзал и пристально уставился на точку дюйма на четыре выше поверхности стола. Воздух задрожал, подернулся оранжевой дымкой, и Стайлз увидел новый «апельсин», размером точно с мячик.  
  
Вот шалопай, все-таки выбрал реальный предмет за основу! Стайлз спрятал мячик в карман, а «апельсин» на столе начал плотнеть. Кожура сразу стала правильной, ноздри приятно защекотал сладковато-кислый запах. Ноа торжествующе улыбнулся и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
— Давай проверим, — сказал тот и взял «апельсин». По ощущениям он как будто держал настоящий фрукт — за исключением одной мелочи. — Дай-ка сюда ладошку.  
  
Когда Ноа послушно протянул руку, Стайлз положил туда «апельсин».  
  
— Чувствуешь?  
  
— Нет, — на лице Ноа появилось нетерпение. — Что не так?  
  
— Сейчас покажу. — Стайлз достал из кармана мячик и вложил его в другую руку Ноа. — А теперь видишь разницу?  
  
— Мячик тяжелый. Но с апельсином так не сделать!  
  
— Еще как сделать, — возразил Стайлз. — И мы уже этому учились. Тренируйся!  
  
Поворчав, Ноа стал пытаться увеличить массу «апельсина», а Стайлзу вспомнилось, как он впервые увидел, что ребенок унаследовал его способности.  
  
Ноа было года полтора. Они всей семьей приехали в Бикон-Хиллз: Стайлз хотел навестить папу и дать ему возможность пообщаться с внуком, а Дерек соскучился по сестрам и стае. Пробыв в городе пару дней, они пошли в гости к Уиттморам. Лидия как раз ждала малышку Ариэль и под предлогом обустройства детской заставила Джексона разгрести весь накопившийся в доме хлам и организовать гаражную распродажу.   
  
Стайлз обожал гаражные распродажи. Возможность безнаказанно покопаться в чужих вещах и уйти с трофеем приятно перекликалась с его лисьими инстинктами, поэтому он ходил на все мероприятия подобного рода. Дерек, что удивительно, разделял его пристрастие, но по другой причине. На таких распродажах ему, бывало, удавалось найти старое издание какой-нибудь нежно любимой книжки или дряхлый пылесос или телевизор, который можно было потом разобрать в мастерской и сделать из него что-то новое. Инженерное образование Дерека периодически требовало собрать своего собственного С-3РО или хотя бы поющий ночник, который, кстати, очень пришелся маленькому Ноа по душе. В общем, они пришли на задний двор к Джексону, где на коробках были расставлены «товары» и, оставив Ноа у ящика со старыми игрушками, стали бродить и все разглядывать. Людей было мало — парочка соседей, какой-то бездомный или просто барахольщик, да пожилая женщина из общественного центра в сопровождении молодого парня: они планировали забрать старую одежду и заодно посмотреть, нужно ли им что-то еще. Сам Стайлз быстро определился с вещью своей мечты, обнаружив старенький скейт с утерянным правым передним колесиком. На скейт была налеплена выцветшая наклейка с ящерицей-рокершой, и Стайлз понял, что не сможет вернуться домой без этой покупки. Оставалось надеяться, что Дерек сейчас найдет себе какой-нибудь ржавый тостер времен Рейгана и поэтому не станет дразнить его из-за скейта. Он обернулся, ища Дерека глазами — и сорвался с места, услышав заливистое тявканье Ноа.   
  
К ребенку они с Дереком подскочили одновременно, а через несколько секунд подоспел и встревоженный Джексон, тщательно закрыв Ноа от любопытных взглядов соседей. Но беспокоились они зря. Ноа, продолжив мурлыкающе тявкать, посмотрел на родителей и сильнее обнял нечто длинное, пушистое и фиолетово-зеленое.  
  
— Чача, — сказал он, когда Дерек коротко и тихо рыкнул, чтобы прогнать полезшего из Ноа лиса. — Папа, это Чача!  
  
— Что это? — спросил Стайлз у Джексона.  
  
— Гусеница, — ответил тот. — Кажется, она принадлежала Лидии. — Он присел на корточки и посмотрел на Ноа: — Тебе понравилась эта игрушка? Можешь ее забрать.  
  
— Куить! — Ноа посмотрел на Дерека, помедлил секунду и доверил ему подержать гусеницу. Теперь Стайлз ее рассмотрел: мягкая игрушка как будто выпала прямиком из безумных восьмидесятых. Зеленая основа, фиолетовые пятна окраски, кислотно-розовые усики и обдолбанные глаза.  
  
Конечно, как в такую не влюбиться? Стайлз вспомнил про свои планы на скейт и вздохнул. Ему не за что было винить Ноа.  
  
Тем временем Ноа засунул руку в карман на животе своего джинсового комбинезона и достал оттуда две монетки: потертый дайм и блестящий новенький четвертак со статуей Свободы на аверсе. Он важно протянул монетки Джексону, тот их принял и сжал в кулаке.  
  
— Ну что ж, спасибо за покупку, сэр! — вежливо произнес он. — Приходите к нам снова!  
  
— Чача! — потребовал Ноа и, забрав у Дерека свою новую гусеницу, уселся с ней на траву играть, что-то счастливо мурлыкая на своем детском языке.  
  
Стайлз повернулся к Джексону, наблюдавшему за Ноа с сосредоточенным и слегка испуганным лицом — видимо, снова переживал мысль, что скоро и сам станет отцом, — и вспомнил про отданные монетки. В принципе, не было ничего удивительного, что Ноа обзавелся «деньгами». Он мог найти их на улице или даже у кого-нибудь стащить, чтобы поиграть, но уж больно блестящим был тот четвертак. Стайлз попросил Джексона показать ему мелочь, и, когда тот разжал ладонь, потертый дайм никуда не исчез, а вот место четвертака заняла крышечка от будвайзера. Ноа так захотел эту чертову облезлую гусеницу, что навел иллюзию!  
  
Джексон с Дереком только посмеялись, а Стайлза до самого вечера переполняло ощущение случившегося волшебства. Они уже тогда знали, что у Ноа есть какая-то звериная форма, видели, как у него порой заостряются зубки и уплотняются ногти, да и в полнолуние он становился особенно шумным и капризным, но о других его способностях понятия не имели. И когда Стайлз понял, что Ноа такой же, как он сам, то испытал нечто невероятное. Почувствовал связь с ним такой глубины, что едва не потерял сознание.  
  
Это было малой ценой за появление в их доме Чачи, которая вот уже четвертый год занимала место любимой игрушки Ноа, несмотря на свой почтенный возраст, проплешины в меху и по очереди отваливающиеся глаза.   
  


  
  
— Долго я тебе читать не стану, — строго сказал Стайлз, когда Ноа улегся в кровать. — Уже поздно!  
  
После занятий Стайлз поддался на уговоры ребенка, и они поужинали под просмотр на большом экране мультика про Робин Гуда. Ноа радовался, что главный положительный герой — лис, но каждый раз огорчался, что Робин ссорится с волком-Ноттингемом. Из-за мультика их вечернее расписание сбилось, и в итоге укладываться они стали на сорок минут позже, чем привыкли.  
  
Ладно, все равно Стайлз не собирался сегодня много рассказывать.  
  
— Итак, — начал он. — Маленький Лис и Большой Волк поженились и узнали, что скоро у них будет Самый Маленький Лис. Они оба очень обрадовались и поделились этой новостью с семьей и стаей, и все их поздравили. Но от чужих людей им пришлось все скрывать. Потому что обычно мужчины не могут родить ребенка, а Маленький Лис это умел.  
  
— А я? — тут же спросил Ноа. — Я тоже так смогу?  
  
— Пока не знаю, дружок. Разберемся, когда подрастешь. — Стайлз пожал плечами и продолжил: — Чтобы никто ничего не узнал, Большой Волк и Маленький Лис стали жить в лесу, в небольшом доме, построенном недалеко от того, который когда-то сгорел из-за Сумасшедшей Охотницы. Там было тихо и красиво, а их покой защищало волшебное дерево, спасенное Умной Друидкой. Когда пришел срок, на свет появился малыш, Самый Маленький Лис. А назвали его в честь дедушки, Славного Шерифа, из-за чего тот был очень счастлив. Вся стая пришла посмотреть на Самого Маленького Лиса, и всем он очень понравился. Все хотели о нем заботиться, но Маленького Лиса это сердило: это был его щенок, его и Большого Волка. Они провели в домике несколько месяцев, а потом Маленький Лис предложил Большому Волку уехать. Он боялся, что Большой Волк откажется, не захочет расставаться с сестрами и стаей, но тот сразу согласился, и они стали придумывать, куда переедут. Большой Волк сам назвал Большое Яблоко, и Маленькому Лису понравилась эта идея. Они выбрали тихий пригород, где было удобно поселиться, и сделали документы для Самого Маленького Лиса, написав в них, что его мама — Упрямая Волчица, а папа — Маленький Лис.  
  
— Это вранье, — веско сказал Ноа. — Почему надо было врать?  
  
— Это такая загадка, — объяснил Стайлз. — Я же тебе говорил: обычный розыгрыш. Если наши соседи не догадываются, что Дерек твой настоящий папа, разве они не глупые? Вы ведь похожи, пусть даже у тебя мой цвет волос и нос.  
  
— И рот! — Ноа гордо улыбнулся. — Папа говорит, он такой же большой, как и у тебя, и никогда не закрывается!  
  
— Точно, — Стайлз поцеловал его в кончик носа и вернулся к книжке. — Большой Волк и Маленький Лис стали обустраиваться на новом месте. Большой Волк, который всегда любил машины, купил себе автомастерскую, а Маленький Лис решил заняться той же работой, что и его мама — продавать людям дома и квартиры. Он думал, что это очень здорово: помогать другим найти место, где будет приятно жить. Правда, иногда к нему приходили дурные люди, а Маленький Лис всегда таких чувствовал, и тогда он их немного обманывал, за что Большой Волк его каждый раз ругал. Но жили они очень счастливо. У каждого имелось дело по душе, и друг с другом им тоже было не скучно. Маленькому Лису, хотя он и любил своего папу и стаю Большого Волка, хотелось пожить от них отдельно.  
  
— Потому что лисы не живут в стаях?  
  
— Да. Большинство лис — одиночки, но если они находят свою пару, то не могут без нее жить, — ответил Стайлз. — Как я сказал, все шло очень хорошо. Самый Маленький Лис рос не по дням, а по часам, и был такой милый и умненький, что родители гордились им больше всего на свете. Но однажды случилась беда.  
  
— Какая беда? — удивился Ноа.  
  
— Дай-ка я сначала расскажу тебе кое-что, — начал Стайлз, собравшись с духом. — У настоящих лисиц, таких, какой была Молодая Лисица, есть по-настоящему волшебные способности. Например, они могут сделать так, чтобы человеку сопутствовала удача, чтобы он прожил долгую жизнь или встретил свою настоящую любовь. Конечно, могут они и другое — проклясть, наслать беды и неудачи, свести с ума. Обычно лисицы не делают ни того, ни другого, не тратят свою магию на людей. Но есть способ заставить лисицу выполнить чужое желание.  
  
— Какой?  
  
— Люди верят, что у каждой лисицы есть волшебная жемчужина, — объяснил Стайлз. — И она не расстается с ней ни на секунду. В человеческом теле вешает на шею, в зверином — носит во рту. И если кто-то сумеет украсть эту жемчужину, лисица сделает все, чтобы ее вернуть.  
  
— Но красть очень плохо! Папа меня отругал, когда я без спроса забрал у Роджера его красный колокольчик!  
  
— Красть плохо. — Стайлзу было сложно это говорить: его натура порой требовала стащить какой-нибудь пустячок и вдоволь с ним поиграть, и он позволял себе так поступать. Но с этими тонкостями Ноа разберется попозже, когда подрастет. — Так вот, случилось следующее. Однажды к Маленькому Лису обратился один человек. Он искал себе домик, подальше от людей, хотел тишины и уединения. Маленькому Лису сразу не понравился этот человек, но он подумал, что чутье его подвело. Он подыскал подходящий дом, и человек его купил. Но, видимо, Маленький Лис чем-то выдал себя, а человек оказался самым настоящим охотником, и звали его Жадный Негодяй.  
  
Ноа испуганно прижался к Стайлзу и потянул на себя одеяло.  
  
— Ну что ты, дружок, — обнял его Стайлз и подержал, слыша, как часто стучит сердечко. — Не рассказывать дальше?  
  
— Рассказывай, — упрямо попросил Ноа.  
  
— Ладно. Жадный Негодяй стал следить за Маленьким Лисом и вскоре решил, что он — самый настоящий лис, со всеми волшебными способностями. Жадный Негодяй обрадовался. И сразу придумал план: он похитит жемчужину у Маленького Лиса, а взамен Маленький Лис выполнит все его желания.  
  
— Но ведь у Маленького Лиса не было жемчужины!  
  
— Еще как была! — горько усмехнулся Стайлз. — Его жемчужиной был Самый Маленький Лис, и Жадный Негодяй быстро это понял. И однажды, когда Самый Маленький Лис играл с другими детьми под присмотром воспитательницы, Жадный Негодяй его похитил.  
  
— Но, Стайлз! Я этого не помню! — возмутился Ноа. Бояться он перестал. — Меня никто не похищал!  
  
— Самый Маленький Лис был совсем крошкой, а Жадный Негодяй умел прикидываться хорошим. Он увел Самого Маленького Лиса в недавно купленный дом и наставил вокруг ловушек против лисиц. Запасся оружием, надел амулет, чтобы его не могли обмануть иллюзии, и позвонил Маленькому Лису, приказав немедленно прийти. Маленький Лис согласился. Он страшно перепугался и тут же поехал к Большому Волку, плача и ругая себя за беспечность. Большой Волк его успокоил и придумал хитрый план. Жадный Негодяй понял, кто такой Маленький Лис, но он не догадался, что Большой Волк — оборотень, да еще и альфа. Маленький Лис приехал к Жадному Негодяю и попросил вернуть драгоценную жемчужину, Самого Маленького Лиса. Но Жадный Негодяй только посмеялся над ним. Он стал требовать от Маленького Лиса, чтобы тот исполнил его желания. Маленький Лис притворился, что сейчас все сделает, и стал тянуть время, и когда Жадный Негодяй потерял бдительность и отошел от Самого Маленького Лиса, то Большой Волк выпрыгнул в своей звериной форме. Он напал, но Жадный Негодяй был опытным охотником и ранил Большого Волка. В этот момент к нему сумел подобраться Маленький Лис. Он схватил упавший пистолет Жадного Негодяя и выстрелил ему прямо в голову. Несколько раз подряд. Жадный Негодяй умер, и Маленький Лис заставил Большого Волка забрать Самого Маленького Лиса и уехать. А сам остался прибраться.  
  
— Зачем ему прибирать у Жадного Негодяя? Он же плохой!  
  
— Нет, дружок, Маленький Лис не убирал у него в доме. Он нашел местечко и похоронил Жадного Негодяя. А из дома забрал все оружие и навел крепкий-крепкий морок, чтобы никто не понял, что там случилось на самом деле. Маленький Лис вернулся домой и узнал, что Большой Волк уже поправился, а Самый Маленький Лис ни капли не пострадал. Но Маленький Лис все равно просидел у его кроватки до самого рассвета, прося прощение, а наутро предложил Большому Волку уехать. Но тот отказался. Он съездил в дом Жадного Негодяя, проверил, как там дела, и решил подождать. Прошла неделя, потом месяц, полгода — и никто не искал Жадного Негодяя. Вернее, полиция, конечно, заметила, что он пропал, но все подумали, что он просто неожиданно уехал. Маленький Лис успокоился, пусть и стал на всякий случай вести себя еще осторожнее. И Самого Маленького Лиса этому учил. А Большой Волк, поразмыслив, решил построить для их семьи убежище. Домик, который будет запрятан далеко-далеко, и про который никто не будет знать. У Большого Волка было много денег, унаследованных от его семьи, а сам он закончил колледж, где учился мастерить всякие штуки. Большой Волк поездил по разным местам и далеко-далеко, в большом лесу, нашел подходящий старый дом. Он выкупил его у владельцев и начал потихоньку перестраивать, превратив через пару лет в настоящую крепость. Большой Волк позаботился и о защите: поставил специальные ловушки и сделал так, чтобы можно было наблюдать, не приближаются ли к домику чужие. А Маленький Лис позаботился, чтобы там было уютно. Накупил еды и мебели, привез запас одежды и специальных волчьих и лисьих лекарств. Домик вышел на славу, а Большой Волк и Маленький Лис с тех пор совсем успокоились. Если случится беда, им есть где спрятаться.   
  
Зевнув, Ноа закинул на Стайлза руку.  
  
— Я рад, что Маленький Лис убил Жадного Негодяя, так ему и надо. — Он снова зевнул и закрыл глаза. — А когда Самый Маленький Лис был в плену у Жадного Негодяя, он вел себя как герой?   
  
— Да, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Он был сильным и храбрым, как Большой Волк, и умным и ловким, как Маленький Лис.  
  
Ноа улыбнулся. Стайлз погладил его по щеке и вздохнул. Он беспокоился, что Ноа перепугается, узнав о похищении, но все обошлось. Сердце ребенка билось спокойно, да и горько-кислого запаха страха он не учуял.  
  
Стайлз вжал голову в подушку и облизнул губы. Ему до сих пор иногда снились кошмары, в которых Мэтт убивал Ноа на их с Дереком глазах. И другие, где Дерек умирал от полученной раны. И те, где они погибали всей семьей. Ведь Стайлз отлично понимал: даже получив от него желаемое, Мэтт бы не оставил им с Ноа жизнь. Для него они были всего лишь тварями, уродами, которые не имели право существовать.  
  
Мучило его и другое. Он убил Мэтта, превратил его лицо в кровавое месиво, а мозг — в дурно пахнущую кашу. Но он никогда, ни на секунду, не испытал из-за этого ни вины, ни сожаления. Дерек долго мучился тем, что убил Дюкалиона. Он тяжело переживал мысль, что теперь он — убийца, и от раскаяния его не спасало осознание того, что Дюкалион сам был мерзавцем и душегубом. Дерек оправдывал его безумие и жестокость прошлым, тем, как с ним обошлись охотники. Наверное, он даже чувствовал с ним связь, ведь и его жизнь была сломана злобными тварями, почему-то считающими себя людьми. Поэтому первое время после убийства Мэтта Дерек все пытался поговорить со Стайлзом, заставить его выплеснуть эмоции. Эмоции, которых не было. Стайлз закопал тело, уничтожил следы — и вернулся к своей обычной жизни.   
  
Нет, кое-что, конечно, изменилось. Стайлз и до этой истории страшно боялся за Ноа и Дерека. Боялся, что они однажды исчезнут из его жизни, как мама, и он снова останется один. Теперь же он форменно сходил с ума, стоило Дереку приехать с работы на десять минут позже. А уж если Ноа вдруг не сразу отзывался, когда Стайлз его звал, то его моментально окатывало липким страхом. Но переживать о Мэтте, о том, что у Стайлза на руках его кровь — не мог. Кроме того, он уже лишал людей жизни — пусть и неосознанно, а Мэтт точно заслужил свою судьбу.  



	6. Сказка Шестая

— Не буду это есть! Невкусно! — Ноа в ярости кинул вилку в тарелку, где лежали едва тронутая фасоль с овощами и куриные палочки, и слез со стула. — Хочу пиццу! Хочу, чтобы приехал папа и привез мне пиццу!  
  
Стайлз приподнялся со своего места, и Ноа как ветром сдуло: было слышно, как он пробежал от кухни к гостиной, а оттуда, кажется, в детскую. В другой ситуации Стайлз бы пошел следом, выволок его из шкафа или из-под кровати и заставил доесть. Потому что он знал, что еда свежая и вкусная, да и Ноа вообще-то любит и фасоль, и куриные палочки. Но сейчас он не собирался ни наказывать, ни воспитывать. Он чувствовал, что Ноа плохо, что ребенок совсем извелся без Дерека, своих друзей, привычного уклада жизни.   
  
Нельзя ругать человека за то, что тот несчастен, да еще и не по своей вине.  
  
Стайлз переложил еду по контейнерам, кинул тарелку в раковину и решил, что попозже сделает для Ноа салат из мороженого, сушеных бананов и консервированных персиков. Польет все шоколадом и разогреет в микроволновке сладкую булочку. Не самая полезная еда, но ребенок будет сыт. А сейчас надо что-то придумать, вытащить из Ноа печаль, засевшую в его маленьком сердечке как заноза.   
  
— Эй, — позвал Стайлз, войдя в комнату. — Я знаю, что ты тут. Вылезай.  
  
Конечно же, Ноа остался сидеть под кроватью. Стайлз его не видел, но слышал и учащенный пульс, и острый запах обиды.   
  
Что ж, был один способ все исправить.  
  
— Думаю, нам с тобой стоит немного погулять, — сказал Стайлз и нагнулся, чтобы снять тапки-носки. Оставшись босиком, он принялся за остальную одежду. Свитер, потом футболка, домашние джинсы, хлопковые трусы — все рухнуло вниз неопрятной кучей. Стайлз поежился, переступив на полу босыми ногами, и снова обратился к ребенку:  
  
— Присоединяйся. Поиграем на улице.  
  
В детстве обращение давалось ему тяжело, Стайлз все никак не мог поймать волну, расслабиться, чтобы просто соскользнуть из одной формы в другую. Но после занятий с Ношико перекидываться в лисье тело стало так же легко и естественно, как менять одежду. Стайлз уперся передними лапами — рыжими, в высоких белых чулках, — задрал к верху зад, потряхивая вставшим торчком хвостом, и от души потянулся, чтобы прочувствовать новое тело. Комната, в которой он находился, стала теперь огромной, запахи ударили по чуткому носу, уши заболели от сменившейся громкости звуков. Стайлз встряхнул головой, лег на живот и заглянул под кровать.   
  
Ноа уже выбирался наружу. Он вылез — неожиданно огромный, ростом со Стайлза — и робко погладил его по шерсти на спине. Стайлз нетерпеливо хлестнул себя хвостом по бокам. Он коротко пролаял, и Ноа деловито стал раздеваться. Стайлз мог бы снова обернуться и помочь ему, но у Ноа пару месяцев назад обострился период самостоятельности, и теперь он все делал «сам». На войну со штанами, теплой кофтой и прочей ерундой ушло добрых пять минут. Ноа отошел от вещей в сторону, засопел, настраиваясь, и с коротким визгливым тявканьем обратился в лисенка. Стайлз подскочил к нему и стал вылизывать между ушами, чтобы поскорее прогнать боль после обращения. Ноа послушно подставлял мордочку и тяжело, прерывисто дышал, то и дело мелко подрагивая лапками. Стайлз вымыл ему заодно шею и инстинктивно полез нюхать под хвостом, но тут Ноа ожил, поднялся и шевельнул своим пока довольно коротким хвостиком. Он лизнул Стайлза в ответ, радостно потявкал и отбежал на пару шагов, приглашая поиграть. Стайлз прыгнул на него, притворившись, что нападает, Ноа метнулся в сторону и очутился сзади, тут же с азартом укусив за хвост. Стайлз осторожно лягнул его задней лапой и скачком выбрался из комнаты, не сомневаясь, что Ноа побежит следом.  
  
Смотреть на него в звериной форме было смешно. Наверное, маленький Стайлз был таким же нелепым — короткая шерсть топорщится, лапы разъезжаются в разные стороны, хвост бестолково висит, то и дело отвлекая своего владельца. Даже окрас пока был детским. Стайлз видел, что Ноа будет иной расцветки, чем он сам: черно-рыжим, с огненно-красным мехом на морде и спине и темными лапами, животом и хвостом. Но сейчас цвета были тусклыми, будто кто-то наложил на Ноа парочку фильтров из инстаграма. Впрочем, самого Ноа не волновали детали его внешнего вида. Он был счастлив перекинуться в животную форму, и остальное не имело значения.  
  
Впервые он обернулся, когда ему исполнилось два с половиной, в полнолуние. Ноа сидел у Дерека на руках, а потом затрясся, жалобно запищал и, пока они пытались понять, что случилось, перекинулся в лисенка. И замер неподвижно, даже не дыша. Стайлз едва не отдал концы на месте, но быстро сообразивший что делать Дерек сам ушел в волчью форму и, окружив Ноа кольцом из собственного тела, стал его греть и вылизывать. Это подействовало. Маленькое тельце задрожало, Ноа хрипло тявкнул, а через пару минут уже весело ползал по Дереку и обернувшемуся Стайлзу и пытался куснуть родителей то за морду, то за лапу. Разыгравшись, он побежал к входной двери, чтобы выбраться на улицу, но его, конечно, никуда не пустили. Ноа около часа бесился, то играя, то принимаясь деловито обнюхивать пол и ножки мебели, а утомившись, уснул рядом со Стайлзом. Обратно он перекинулся под утро, и с тех пор полнолуния они проводили за закрытыми дверьми. Поначалу Ноа обращался не каждый раз, но с возрастом это стало случаться все чаще, и год назад Дерек решил, что пора его учить делать это осознанно. Стайлз согласился, но редко занимался с Ноа: Дерек отлично справлялся и без его помощи. Через пару месяцев у них получилось. Ноа овладел контролем над собственным телом и дико обиделся, когда ему запретили перекидываться без разрешения. Продиктовано это было не только страхом, что кто-нибудь его заметит. Стайлз обнаружил, что если маленький ребенок отлично умеет прятаться в не таком уж и большом доме, то маленький лисенок вообще способен раствориться в нем без следа.   
  
Свою животную форму Ноа обожал. Ему нравилось, как быстро он может бегать, какими яркими становятся запахи, а громкими — звуки. Когда же Ноа освоил типично лисьи прыжки — с высоким подскоком и стремительным пикированием, — его счастью вообще не было предела. Кроме того, это Стайлз помнил по себе, в щенячьей форме Ноа иначе чувствовал родителей. Человеческий мозг сложнее звериного, у эмоций больше граней и оттенков, и там, где маленький Стайлз просто любил маму, Стайлза-лиса разрывало от восторга, что эта прекрасная лисица — такая большая, теплая, добрая, нежная — его мама. Теперь, оказавшись по другую сторону связи родитель-ребенок, Стайлз убедился, что это не только щенячье восприятие. Ноа был смыслом жизни Стайлза-человека, Стайлз-лис же был со своим щенком буквально одним целым. Потребность заботиться о Ноа, защищать его, ласкать, играть с ним, учить — возрастала в разы, сводя с ума и подстрекая немедленно утащить его в нору и обернуться вокруг, пряча от всего мира.   
  
Теперь Стайлз уже немного научился контролировать свои чувства и обуздывать рвущиеся наружу звериные инстинкты, но полностью заглушить их не мог, да и не хотел. Он повел за собой Ноа к запасному выходу: там был замаскированный узкий лаз, сделанный как раз на случай, если придется покидать дом в животной форме. Стайлз выскочил первым, быстро принюхался, проверяя, нет ли поблизости опасных животных, и коротким лаем позвал Ноа. Тот моментально выпрыгнул, восторженно куснул сугроб и, пережевывая прохладный вкусный снег, вопросительно уставился на Стайлза. Щенком он был послушным: всегда старался держаться рядом и не лез туда, куда лезть запретили, хотя порой горестно тявкал, если его прогоняли от какой-нибудь интересно пахнущей канавы или большой кучи веток.   
  
Стайлз встряхнулся, кинул на Ноа быстрый взгляд и зигзагами пустился бежать. Его щенок бросился следом, восторженно повизгивая, и Стайлз посмеялся, видя, как того заносит на поворотах. Он подстерег разбежавшегося Ноа, завалил его в снег, отпрянул и ощутил, как на сердце становится легко.   
  
Не только Ноа требовалось стряхнуть с себя горести. Стайлз тоже отчаянно в этом нуждался.   
  


  
  
— А сегодня будет сказка?   
  
После долгих игр в снегу Ноа перестал капризничать и не только съел предложенную ему на обед еду, но и во время ужина послушно умял все, что перед ним поставили. Впрочем, мороженое ему тоже досталось. Стайлз решил, что они оба заслужили немного лакомства.   
  
Потом они оба приняли ванну, хорошенько согревшись в полной пены воде, и, довольные, ушли в спальню.  
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Стайлз. — Сегодня я прочитаю тебе, что случилось после того, как умер Жадный Негодяй.  
  
— А завтра? — спросил Ноа, любивший все знать заранее.  
  
— А завтра… — Стайлз задумчиво почесал щеку. — Завтра мы почитаем про Наивного Простачка и Смелую Лучницу. Или про Заносчивого Красавчика и Рыжую Королеву. Или… посмотрим, Ноа. Завтра вечером, если папа так и не приедет, мы позвоним и узнаем новости.  
  
— Но ты же сказал, что забыл телефон! — Ноа от возмущения схватил Чачу и нервно накрутил на руку кончик ее тела. — Ты меня обманул!  
  
— Нет, не обманул, — возразил Стайлз. — Здесь есть телефон, но он другой. И папа запретил мне его трогать, пока не пройдет неделя.  
  
Он не лгал. В домике имелся спутниковый телефон, но Дерек попросил звонить с него только в самом крайнем случае. Если охотники всерьез возьмутся искать Стайлза, они могут прослушивать телефоны его родных, и, хотя спутниковый телефон отследить тяжелее, сделать это все-таки возможно. Они договорились, что через неделю Стайлз позвонит Джулии — по-прежнему живущей в Бикон-Хиллзе и присматривающей за Неметоном. Джулия не имела отношение к их семье и стае Дерека, но всегда соглашалась помочь, если к ней обращались. Она наверняка будет в курсе новостей, но мало кто свяжет ее и Стайлза.   
  
— Тогда пусть поскорее наступит завтра, — Ноа тяжело вздохнул и обнял Чачу. — Я хочу услышать папу!  
  
— Дружок, мы будем звонить тете Джулии, — разочаровал его Стайлз. — Но ты не волнуйся, папа скоро приедет.  
  
Ноа кивнул, и Стайлз с трудом ему улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя распоследним обманщиком, но знал, что поступает правильно.  
  
— Итак, Жадный Негодяй умер. Большой Волк, Маленький Лис и Самый Маленький Лис жили не тужили. Все у них было замечательно. Шли годы. Самый Маленький Лис подрос и многому научился. Большой Волк завел кучу друзей и открыл еще одну автомастерскую. Начальник Маленького лиса заметил, как здорово тот работает, и стал платить ему еще больше прежнего. На праздники они всей семьей уезжали в городишко, навещали Славного Шерифа, Старшую Сестру и стаю Большого Волка. Они очень радовались происходящим переменам. Старшая Сестра вышла замуж за Милого Полицейского, помощника Славного Шерифа. У Смелой Лучницы и Наивного Простачка родился сынишка, а у Заносчивого Красавчика и Рыжей Королевы — дочка. Зловещий Тихоня уговорил Упрямую Волчицу сходить с ним на свидание, а Дикая Койотка наконец закончила школу и поступила в колледж, чтобы потом помогать таким же детям, какой была она сама.   
  
— А Здоровенный Парень? — хитро спросил Ноа, обожавший играть с Бойдом.  
  
— Здоровенный Парень много путешествовал — вместе с Милой Красоткой, — но они старались почаще заезжать в гости к Большому Волку и Маленькому Лису.   
  
— И играли с Самым Маленьким Лисом!  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Стайлз. Тема была не самая приятная. У Бойда имелись кое-какие проблемы, и Эрика вот уже который год не могла забеременеть. — В общем, все шло хорошо, но однажды Большому Волку показалось, что за ним следят. Он не подал виду и стал присматриваться в ответ. Через пару дней Большой Волк понял, что не ошибся. Вскоре он выяснил имя наблюдавшего за ним человека и попросил о помощи Честного Охотника и Славного Шерифа. И те, конечно, помогли. Они узнали, что этот человек — охотник, зовут его Мерзкий Тип и он близкий друг Жадного Негодяя.   
  
— Разве у плохих людей бывают друзья? — удивился Ноа. — Папа говорит, что со злыми и гадкими никто не дружит!  
  
— Бывает, что встречаются два злых человека и заключают союз, — объяснил Стайлз. — Они не любят друг друга так, как любят хорошие люди, но им выгодно быть вместе.  
  
— И что сделал Мерзкий Тип? — в голосе Ноа не было слышно страха, лишь обычное детское любопытство. Стайлз бы много отдал, чтобы ненадолго превратиться в такого же щенка, не верящего, что на свете есть настоящая опасность и что она может грозить его семье.  
  
— Мерзкий Тип вынюхивал все про Большого Волка и Маленького Лиса. Он оказался гораздо умнее Жадного Негодяя и не торопился ничего делать. Но он съездил в дом, который купил Жадный Негодяй, и явно догадался, что там случилось. И решил отомстить. Он позвал других охотников — таких же злых и нечестных, как он сам. И когда охотники стали приезжать, Большой Волк придумал, что делать. Он созвал всю свою стаю и не только ее. Он обратился за помощью к Честному Охотнику, и тот обещал привезти с собой всех, кто чтит кодекс. Милый Полицейский, муж Старшей Сестры, тоже вызвался помочь, и они все вместе полетели в Большое Яблоко. Но Большой Волк помнил, как в прошлый раз Жадный Негодяй поступил с Самым Маленьким Лисом, и не хотел больше так рисковать. Поэтому однажды рано утром, когда солнце еще не встало, Маленький Лис посадил Самого Маленького Лиса в машину, навел на нее самый лучший, самый сильный свой морок, и они вдвоем поехали в домик, где Большой Волк построил настоящее убежище. Маленький Лис уезжал с тяжелым сердцем, он очень хотел остаться и помочь Большому Волку, он хотел сам уничтожить каждого охотника, посмевшего замыслить недоброе против его семьи, но знал, его долг — уберечь Самого Маленького Лиса. Большой Волк так ему и сказал: «Никто не сумеет защитить его так, как ты, Маленький Лис. Уезжайте и ждите меня в нашем домике. Я приеду, как только прогоню всех злых охотников, и заберу вас домой». И Маленький Лис его послушался. Он долго-долго ехал до убежища, тщательно скрывая машину от дорожных камер и обманывая по пути людей: вместо Маленького Лиса они видели то дряхлого старика с внучкой-подростком, то молодую женщину с собакой, то студента, путешествующего вместе с братом-школьником. Маленький Лис без приключений добрался до домика, спрятался внутри с Самым Маленьким Лисом и стал ждать, когда же приедет Большой Волк.  
  
Ноа подлез к Стайлзу и крепко его обнял.  
  
— Не бойся, — серьезно сказал он. — Стайлз, папа их всех победит!  
  
— Я знаю! Это же наш папа!  
  
— Большой Волк! — гордо произнес Ноа и поцеловал Стайлза в щеку. — Значит, мы тут прячемся от плохих охотников?  
  
— Прячемся. И нас тут никто и никогда не найдет, дружок. Ты в безопасности.  
  
Ноа зевнул и почесал слипающиеся глаза. Стайлз убрал книжку-тетрадку и, выключив ночник, уложил Ноа к себе под бок. Тот по-прежнему ни капли не боялся, чего нельзя было сказать о Стайлзе. С каждым проведенным здесь днем — взаперти, вдали от близких людей, без новостей — он все больше накручивал себя, и удерживаться от падения в черную яму животного, безумного ужаса становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее. В последний момент, перед самым отъездом, Стайлз уперся и сказал, что останется и будь что будет, и Дерек буквально силой запихал его в тойоту, хорошенько при этом наорав. Стайлз простил его после первой сотни миль и даже как-то сумел успокоиться. И первые дни в домике были относительно простыми. Но сейчас Стайлз опасно балансировал на грани. Звериные инстинкты гнали его отсюда прочь. Ему хотелось схватить Ноа за шкирку и нестись со всех лап до самого края света, до такой глубокой норы, где их никто не найдет. Но человеческим мозгом Стайлз понимал, что уже сидит в такой норе, а если к ним кто-то приблизится… Вот тогда придется запрыгивать во внедорожник и гнать, например, в Канаду. На этот случай Стайлз давно загрузил в багажник все необходимое, да и дорогу знал назубок. Они с Дереком специально много раз ездили, разведывали оптимальный путь и продумывали разные варианты. Стайлз был готов ко всему, кроме одного.  
  
Если Дерек все-таки не приедет…  
  
Дышать стало тяжело, в висках заколотило, а во рту стало сухо. Стайлз подавил панику и заметил, что Ноа уже крепко спит. Осторожно высвободившись, он положил вместо себя Чачу и ушел на кухню.  
  
В раковине валялась грязная посуда, остатки мороженого в ведерке растаяли, превратившись в сладкое молоко. Стайлз вылил жидкость, выкинул ведерко и, не обращая больше внимания на беспорядок, достал из верхнего шкафчика бутылку виски. Иногда он радовался, что лисья регенерация хуже волчьей. Дерек мог выпить такую бутылку залпом, и единственным следствием было бы возникшее желание облегчиться, а на Стайлза алкоголь действовал почти как на обычного человека.   
  
Он налил себе полстакана, сделал глоток, другой — и выпил все до конца. В желудке сразу стало тепло, в голове поплыл приятный туман. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, потер глаза и мрачно уставился перед собой. Дереку бы не понравилось, что он пьет. Дерек бы наорал, если бы увидел, как он тут хлещет виски. Они бы стали переругиваться — шепотом, чтобы не разбудить Ноа, — а потом, толком не помирившись, легли бы в постель. Стайлз бы ворочался, Дерек бы молча читал очередной роман, но в какой-то момент все бы наладилось. Дерек бы обнял Стайлза, устало попросил больше так не делать и заодно извинился, а Стайлз бы сказал, что все в порядке и Дерек был прав. Они бы поцеловались, может, занялись бы по-быстрому любовью и утром проснулись спокойные и счастливые.  
  
Стайлз отодвинул пустой стакан, положил руки на стол и уронил на них голову. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы проснуться завтра в их супружеской спальне: просторной, светлой, с повешенными на стену семейными фотографиями и неумелыми рисунками Ноа. Да он даже согласился бы на один из тех дней, когда все валится из рук, а родные неуловимо бесят каждым своим словом и жестом. Стайлз бы с удовольствием провел долгие часы, лелея свои обиды и злясь на Дерека за оставшийся неподстриженным газон.   
  
Почему он вообще волновался о такой чепухе, как газон?  
  
Он не знал, сколько так просидел. Но еще полстакана виски повергли его в некое подобие транса, и Стайлз словно грезил наяву, пока его вдруг не тронули за локоть. Он крупно вздрогнул, повернулся — и увидел стоявшего босиком Ноа.  
  
— Ты чего не спишь?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Стайлз взял ребенка на руки и прижал к себе. Ноа обнял его и уткнулся носом в шею, влажно дыша на чувствительную кожу. Стайлз погладил его по голове, поцеловал в висок и вздохнул. Ноа редко был таким тихим. Значит, учуял, как ему плохо, и пришел «жалеть».  
  
Вот только Стайлз тут взрослый, и это его работа — заботиться о Ноа. Не наоборот.   
  
— Давай-ка подогреем тебе молока, дружок, — сказал он, желая чем-то себя занять. Да и Ноа стабильно засыпал после порции горячего молока «по особому рецепту для самых лучших мальчиков».  
  
Встав на ноги, Стайлз осторожно придержал сонного Ноа за спинку. Тот инстинктивно обхватил его крепче, вцепился, как обезьянка, и доверчиво прислонился щекой к ключицам. Придерживая его одной рукой, Стайлз открыл холодильник, вытащил бутылку молока и достал из сушилки любимую кружку Ноа. С виду она была просто черной, но стоило налить в нее горячее, как проявлялся рисунок: рыжий лисенок с веселой мордочкой барахтался в куче листьев. У них дома стояла похожая фотография. Маленький Ноа лежал на собранных с газона листьях и от души хохотал. Фото как-то увидел Айзек и при следующей встрече подарил им рисунок, который потом превратился в серию «Приключений лисенка-непоседы». Дерек шутки ради заказал кружку, планируя показать Ноа нехитрый фокус, и ребенок пришел в восторг. Он решил, что это особая, папина магия, и забросил все свои прежние кружки.  
  
Стайлз добавил в молоко немного сахара и корицы, все перемешал и поставил в микроволновку. Ноа по-прежнему держался за него, согревая своим теплом. Закончив готовить молоко, Стайлз сел на стул и развернул ребенка, усадив спиной к себе. Ноа обрадовался полностью проявившемуся лисенку, взял кружку обеими руками и стал пить маленькими глоточками, то и дело шумно переводя дух. Стайлз поцеловал его в макушку, вытер салфеткой струйку, полившуюся мимо рта, и сморгнул подкатившие слезы.   
  
Всем своим существом он чувствовал, что совершил ошибку, уехав сюда. Ему стоило остаться дома. Их с Ноа место было рядом с Дереком, а они бросили его и бежали.   
  
Паршивый лис, правильно Кора назвала его тогда, много лет назад. Удрал, едва запахло жареным, и был таков.   
  
Ношико, старая мудрая лиса, оказалась права. Ему следовало уйти от Дерека давным-давно, еще десять лет назад. Стайлз всем приносит только несчастья. Из-за него умерла мама, а теперь, возможно, умрет и Дерек. И кто-нибудь из стаи, если не вся стая целиком. А Стайлзу придется прятаться и скитаться, день за днем рассказывая Ноа сказки, чтобы тот ни в коем случае не забыл своего папу. Стайлз станет показывать ему иллюзии, в которых Дерек будет смеяться, улыбаться, играть с ним — и однажды сойдет с ума от тоски и горя.   
  
Стайлз сумел пережить потерю матери, но он знал — потеря Дерека его уничтожит. 


	7. Сказка Седьмая

Дерек нажал на кнопку, и давление в шинах понизилось. Машина просела, но ехать по снегу сразу стало легче. Он сбавил ход и принялся внимательно следить за дорогой: не хотелось вляпаться в собственные ловушки.  
  
Добравшись до камер, Дерек затормозил и окинул их внимательным взглядом. Все на месте, ни одна не повреждена. Хорошо.  
  
Переведя дыхание, он снова завел мотор. Дерек не сомневался, что со Стайлзом и Ноа все в порядке, ублюдок признался, что им не удалось найти «твою поганую шлюху», но всю дорогу его грыз подспудный страх. Вдруг что-то случилось. Вдруг…  
  
Дорога вильнула. Дерек выкрутил руль, почувствовав, что внедорожник слегка заносит на льду, и выехал к домику. До него оставалось еще ярдов сто, когда Дерек увидел, как распахнулась входная дверь. На крыльцо выскочил Ноа, следом за ним — Стайлз, который пытался застегнуть на вырывавшемся сыне теплую куртку. Дерек доехал до гаража, но парковаться не стал. Он открыл дверь машины, выбрался наружу, и Стайлз отпустил приплясывавшего от нетерпения Ноа.  
  
— Папа! Па-а-а-апа!   
  
Дерек подхватил сына, подкинул его в воздух, поймал и рассмеялся, когда его крепко обняли.  
  
— Привет, малыш!  
  
До крыльца было всего несколько шагов. Дерек подошел к Стайлзу — тот успел замерзнуть в своем джемпере и зябко прятал ладони под мышками — и поцеловал его в холодную щеку.   
  
— С возвращением, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Ноа, не вертись так! Папа тебя уронит!  
  
— Ни за что не уронит, — сказал Дерек, зашел в дом и поставил радостно болтавшего Ноа на ноги. Конечно, его детские новости были важны, но Дерек выслушает их попозже. — Ну, как у вас тут дела?  
  
— Нормально, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — А твои?  
  
— Супер, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Все передавали тебе привет.  
  
— Отлично, — Стайлз ощутимо расслабился и спросил: — Сварить тебе кофе?  
  
— Было бы здорово, — честно признался Дерек. — Сделаешь, пока я загоню тачку? А ты, Ноа, наверное не откажешься мне помочь?  
  
— Идите. — Стайлз легко пихнул Дерека в плечо и поправил Ноа молнию у горла. — Но потом сразу в дом, он сегодня уже достаточно гулял!  
  
— Ладно, ладно.   
  
Дерек, прихватив Ноа, вышел на улицу, посадил сына в машину и отогнал ее в гараж, к тойоте Стайлза.   
  
Быстро проверив, в каком состоянии внедорожник, Дерек заглушил мотор. Он выпустил Ноа и осмотрел тойоту. Что ж, Стайлз серьезно отнесся к его словам. Машина была в полном порядке, хоть сейчас садись и уезжай.  
  
— Эй, — позвал Дерек Ноа и присел на корточки, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. — Скажи-ка мне, ты хорошо себя вел?   
  
Ноа замялся. Оно и понятно, врать ему запрещали, а говорить правду не очень хотелось.  
  
— Я старался вести себя хорошо, — наконец выкрутился Ноа. — Но Стайлз меня несколько раз ругал.  
  
— Ясно, — вздохнул Дерек. — А Стайлз нормально себя чувствовал? Может, его тошнило или он говорил, что болит голова, или много спал днем?  
  
Ноа нахмурился:  
  
— Я слышал, как его два раза тошнило, по утрам. Но про голову он ничего не говорил! А спали мы как обычно, ночью, и немножко днем. Папа, Стайлз болеет?  
  
— Нет, — улыбнувшись, Дерек дотронулся до кончика носа Ноа. — Не бойся за него. Лучше скажи, тебе понравилось в этом домике?  
  
— Очень! — закивал Ноа. — Тут весело. А еще здесь живет привидение. Я хотел его поймать, но так и не нашел. Оно все время прячется за Стайлзом.  
  
— Привидение? Какое такое привидение?  
  
— Не знаю, папа, но я чувствую, что в домике живет кто-то кроме нас со Стайлзом! Честно, я не вру! Я слышал, как оно стучит!  
  
— Вот оно что, — Дерек серьезно посмотрел на Ноа. — И где же оно стучит?  
  
— Наверное, под кроватью, — ответил Ноа. — Когда мы со Стайлзом спали, и он меня обнимал, было особенно слышно!  
  
— Это не привидение, сынок, — Дерек встал и взял Ноа за руку. — Мы со Стайлзом тебе попозже объясним, откуда шел стук. Договорились?  
  
Когда они вернулись в дом, воздух в нем успел пропитаться запахом свежесваренного кофе. Ноа демонстративно поморщился и, пока Дерек помогал ему раздеваться, жалобно попросил не пить «гадость».  
  
Чертов Айзек. С год назад он зачем-то рассказал Ноа, что в Азии некоторые сорта кофе делают путем пропускания зерен через желудок животных — барсуков в Индонезии, куниц во Вьетнаме, слонов в Таиланде. И хотя Айзек объяснил, что зерна вынимают из помета, моют, сушат и так далее, Ноа все равно решил, что кофе — это толченые звериные какашки. И как они со Стайлзом не пытались его переубедить, Ноа стоял на своем. Первое время он устраивал истерики со слезами и криками, едва видел, как Стайлз приближается к кофемашине, сейчас вел себя тише, но все равно каждый раз уговаривал родителей вылить «какашки» в раковину.  
  
Ничего, когда-нибудь у Айзека будут дети, и Дерек им тоже что-нибудь расскажет.  
  
— Садись, — сказал Стайлз, едва они вошли на кухню. — Я подогрел тебе картофельную запеканку, мы с Ноа сегодня делали ее на обед.   
  
— Спасибо. — Дерек сел за стол и взялся за вилку.   
  
Еда была вкусной, но сейчас он бы съел что угодно. Во-первых, в дороге он толком не ел, во-вторых, Стайлз беспокоил его гораздо больше, чем содержимое тарелки. Он вроде бы вел себя как обычно, но выглядел плохо. Под глазами залегли круги, щеки впали, лицо заострилось, приобретя еще большее сходство с лисьей мордочкой, чем обычно. Даже браслет на руке болтался чересчур свободно. А если Стайлз его потеряет, он себе этого не простит.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся. Ему вспомнилось, как незадолго до шестнадцатилетия Стайлза они устроили забег по нью-йоркским буддистским храмам, посетив их штук десять за раз. Около одного из них — кажется, на Нижнем Манхэттене, хотя Дерек не был уверен, — они увидели каменную статую кицунэ, на лапу которой монахи повязали красную ленту. Дерек удивился, а Стайлз посмеялся и сказал, что мама тоже носила красный браслет. И у него такой был, но потерялся, когда он превратился в бродяжку. На следующий день Дерек заехал в ювелирный магазин и заказал для Стайлза браслет из красного золота, решив, что это станет идеальным подарком на день рождения. Лора его высмеяла, но ошиблась. Стайлзу очень понравился браслет, и с того момента, как Дерек помог его надеть, носил не снимая. Позже, когда они купили обручальные кольца, Стайлз признался, что не воспринимает их всерьез и не придает им особого значения. А вот браслет Стайлз считал настоящим символом их союза.  
  
Может, дело было в гравировке. На внутренней стороне, той, что соприкасалась с кожей, Дерек попросил написать: «Дикому лису, идущему со мной одной тропой». Надпись была глупой, он пожалел о гравировке, едва вышел от ювелира. Он и придумал-то ее только потому, что в то время Стайлз увлекался индейскими мифами и пересказывал их круглыми сутками, употребляя соответствующую лексику. Но Стайлз за все эти годы так ничего и не сказал про надпись, хотя однажды, уже после рождения Ноа, Дерек видел, как он снял браслет и погладил гравировку кончиками пальцев.   
  
Дерек думал, им со Стайлзом удастся поговорить после того, как он поест, но не тут-то было. Ноа, не умолкая ни на секунду, по пятам следовал за ним, а обсуждать при нем разборку с охотниками Дерек не собирался. Впрочем, когда сын признался в «убийстве» тумбочки в мастерской, он по-настоящему отвлекся от своих мыслей. А попозже, когда Ноа с восторгом притащил тетрадку с наведенным на нее мороком, где была записана особенная сказка, Дерек и вовсе забыл про недавние проблемы.  
  
Стайлзу хватило ума «прочитать» их пятилетнему сыну историю семьи, включая страшные и кровавые подробности, способные напугать и ребенка постарше. Дерек бы с удовольствием обсудил, какого черта Стайлзу это показалось хорошей идеей, но сейчас затевать скандал было глупо. Он слишком соскучился, чтобы ругаться.   
  
Он промолчал, даже когда Ноа между делом разболтал, что Стайлз вчера пил из «взрослой» бутылки. Вернее, Дерек открыл рот, поймал виноватый взгляд, и закрыл его. Нахер. И так понятно, почему Стайлзу захотелось немного выпить.  
  
К сожалению, перепалка все-таки случилась. С какого-то перепугу Стайлз решил, что они выедут сегодня же вечером. Ноа поспит в машине, а они к утру будут дома. Дерек наотрез отказался, и Стайлз обиделся. Короткий скандал закончился победой Дерека, напомнившего, что он только что проделал этот путь и бессонную ночь за рулем просто не выдержит. А оставлять одну из машин здесь, в лесной глуши, глупо и недальновидно. Стайлз со скрипом согласился, и остаток вечера они провели, играя с Ноа.  
  
Когда пришло время укладываться, Ноа безропотно умылся и, улегшись в кровать, протянул свою волшебную книжку Дереку, настаивая, что его очередь читать. Стайлз было запротестовал, но Дерек остановил его жестом и взял тетрадку в руки. Он успел просмотреть все, что было написано торопливым, скачущим почерком Стайлза, и, пожалуй, был готов закончить эту историю.   
  
— Значит так, — начал Дерек, убедившись, что Ноа с Чачей его внимательно слушают. — Большой Волк проводил свою семью и встретил всех, кто приехал, чтобы ему помочь. Особенно он был рад Справедливому Охотнику, который…  
  
— Честному, — перебил Стайлз и прилег рядом с Ноа. — Его зовут Честный Охотник.  
  
— Прости, оговорился, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Так вот, Честный Охотник был знаком с людьми, которые защищали Большое Яблоко от злых оборотней. И он сразу пошел к ним, чтобы рассказать о надвигающейся беде. Сначала его не хотели слушать, но Честный Охотник добился своего. Хорошие Охотники долго думали над его словами. Ведь Маленький Лис все-таки убил Жадного Негодяя, и им это очень не понравилось.  
  
— А как насчет того, что Жадный Негодяй похитил Самого Маленького Лиса? — вспыхнул Стайлз. — Они что…  
  
— Стайлз! — Ноа повернулся и с упреком на него посмотрел. — Не перебивай папу!  
  
Дерек кивнул:  
  
— Да, не перебивай. Хорошие Охотники, может, и не стали бы вмешиваться, но Честный Охотник напомнил, сколько зла когда-то причинили семье Большого Волка. Долго они переругивались, но все-таки сумели договориться. Честный Охотник вернулся с этими новостями к Большому Волку. Тот был очень занят: он объяснял своей стае, что они будут делать.  
  
— А собралась вся стая? Все-все-все?  
  
— Да, сынок, — согласился Дерек. — Приехала Старшая Сестра и Милый Полицейский, Упрямая Волчица и Зловещий Тихоня, Наивный Простачок и Смелая Лучница, Здоровенный Парень, Милая Красотка, Заносчивый Красавчик, Дикая Койотка — вся стая. В городишке осталась только Рыжая Королева и Славный Шериф, они присматривали за детьми.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — вмешался Ноа. — Почему Самый Маленький Лис прятался вместе с Маленьким Лисом, а другие дети не прятались?  
  
— Потому что Злые Охотники были особенно сердиты на Маленького Лиса, — вздохнул Дерек. — Так вот, все Злые Охотники собрались в доме, который принадлежал Жадному Негодяю. Они наставили вокруг ловушек и запаслись оружием. Конечно же, Злые Охотники во главе с Мерзким Типом видели, что приехала вся стая Большого Волка, но ни капли не испугались. Наоборот, они обрадовались. Они хотели убить всех волков и добрых охотников, чтобы отомстить за Жадного Негодяя, а потом разыскать Маленького Лиса с Самым Маленьким Лисом и расправиться с ними тоже. Еще они рассчитывали поживиться. Они видели, что у Большого Волка есть деньги, и собирались их заполучить.  
  
— Надо было их наказать! — кровожадно блеснул глазами Ноа. — Вырвать им горло зубами!  
  
— Надеюсь, ты собой гордишься, — прокомментировал Стайлз.   
  
Дерек пропустил упрек мимо ушей. Не его вина, что Ноа всюду отирается и запоминает то, что запоминать не следует. И вообще, не Стайлзу его винить. Дерек отлично помнил, кому собирался выдирать зубами горло: тому ублюдку, который подумал, что нормально хватать за задницу чужого мужа.   
  
— Большой Волк понимал, — продолжил рассказывать Дерек, — что ему нужно выяснить планы Злых Охотников. И в этом ему помогли Добрые Охотники. Одному из них удалось убедить Злых Охотников, что он тоже хочет убить Большого Волка и получить часть добычи. Он вел себя как настоящий шпион: прикинулся, что раньше был приятелем Честного Охотника, но теперь считает его дураком и…  
  
— Дерек!  
  
— Тут так написано, — отозвался он, игнорируя возмущение на лице Стайлза. — Ду-ра-ком. В общем, Охотник-шпион выболтал Злым Охотникам все секреты Большого Волка, но это, конечно, были ненастоящие секреты. Злые Охотники ему поверили, а Охотник-шпион сумел связаться с Большим Волком и передать ему, что узнал. Дальше медлить было глупо. Все, кто хотел избавиться от Злых Охотников, собрались и пошли ночью к их дому. Большой Волк повел за собой стаю, а Честный Охотник — Добрых Охотников. Они напали все вместе, и началась страшная драка.  
  
Ноа открыл рот, но Дерек покачал головой.  
  
— Большой Волк не запомнил, сколько она длилась — минуту или несколько часов. Все, что он знал — он должен выиграть, чтобы больше никто и никогда не покушался на его семью. Долго ли, коротко ли — все закончилось. Большой Волк увидел, как взяли в плен Злых Охотников, и проверил, как чувствует себя его стая. Все были живы и здоровы. Они поздравили друг друга, Злых Охотников отвели на суд к Добрым Охотникам, и те стали решать, как поступить. А Большой Волк вернулся домой, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Он поспал и поехал в убежище, где его ждали Маленький Лис и Самый Маленький Лис — чтобы забрать их оттуда и больше никогда не разлучаться.  
  
Дерек захлопнул книжку и наклонился поцеловать Ноа. Сын чмокнул его в ответ, потерся своей нежной щечкой о его щетину и хихикнул.  
  
— А еще? — попросил он. — Папа, ну давай еще! Стайлз говорил, там есть сказка про Наивного Простачка и Смелую Лучницу! И…  
  
— Тебе пора спать, — сказал Стайлз, вылез из кровати и подоткнул Ноа одеяло. — Мы завтра встанем очень рано. Поэтому ты засыпай, а мы с папой немного поговорим и тоже ляжем.  
  
— Я буду спать один? — огорчился Ноа. — Я хочу с тобой и папой!  
  
— Нет, — отказал Стайлз прежде, чем Дерек успел встрять. — И ты спишь не один, ты спишь с Чачей. Ты же сам мне рассказывал, что ночью она становится огромной и защищает тебя от всех монстров.  
  
— Я не боюсь, — Ноа упрямо сел в кровати. — Но я давно не видел папу! Почему тебе можно с ним спать, а мне нет? Это нечестно!  
  
— Ты что это — капризничаешь? — строго сказал Дерек, и Ноа пристыжено затих. — Малыш, я тоже по тебе очень соскучился. Но у нас впереди много времени. А завтра, если Стайлз разрешит, ты поедешь в моей машине, и мы всю дорогу будем вместе петь песни и загадывать друг другу загадки.  
  
— Стайлз подумает, — хмуро пообещал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся. Стайлз успел пожаловаться, как его достало сидеть с ребенком круглые сутки, но ему все равно не понравилась мысль доверить Ноа на обратном пути Дереку.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — вздохнул Ноа, убедившись, что родителей не переубедить.  
  
Дерек со Стайлзом по очереди его поцеловали и, оставив еле светящий ночник, ушли в свою спальню.  
  
— Что за херня? — возмутился Стайлз, едва Дерек запер дверь. — Ты навешал ему лапши на уши! Ты что думаешь, я поверю, что Томпсонов разжалобила история про пожар, и они решили тебе помочь?  
  
— Тише, — попросил Дерек. — Можно подумать, в твоих сказках сплошная правда!  
  
— О, мне следовало быть честнее? Наверное, я должен был рассказать, что мама водила к себе мужчин и внушала им, что у них был секс? Она ведь не сразу стала торговать недвижимостью! Или мне стоило признаться, что в ту ночь, когда мы встретились, у охотников были к вам с Лорой вполне реальные претензии? Ты обратил свою подружку, а она сбежала в первое же полнолуние, убила человека, и ее разрубили на две части!  
  
— Спасибо, что не даешь забыть мне про Пейдж! — огрызнулся Дерек. — Сколько еще раз мне повторить, что я страшно ошибся и сожалею об этом по сей день? Как и о том, что в ту ночь тебе не повезло на нас наткнуться!  
  
— Отлично, — кивнул Стайлз. — Ты жалеешь, что мы встретились!  
  
— Не выворачивай мои слова. — Дерек снял свитер и кинул его на стул — в спальне на его вкус было жарковато. — Ты убил тех охотников, Стайлз. Переборщил со своими иллюзиями. Напугал их так, что у них остановилось сердце. А ведь тебе было всего одиннадцать!  
  
— Ну и что, — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. — Ты мне не веришь, но я никогда не мучился из-за этого совестью. Томпсоны те еще мрази, но уж лучше бывших до них латиносов! Открой глаза, Дерек. Мне плевать, что я их грохнул! Вот Лора сразу это поняла, а ты до сих пор живешь иллюзиями.  
  
— Лора, Лора… — Дерек махнул рукой. — Лора — не истина в последней инстанции! Она, между прочим, считала, что тебя не стоит принимать в стаю, потому что ты лис, дикий звереныш и сбежишь при первом удобном случае.  
  
— И была права, я много раз сбегал! — Стайлз воинственно вздернул подбородок. — Неужели забыл?  
  
— Не забыл, — Дерек выдохнул и вспомнил, что его по-настоящему злит. — Благодаря тебе мой маленький сын теперь знает, что я убийца. Зачем было это рассказывать?  
  
— Во-первых, это правда. А во-вторых, твой маленький сын теперь знает, что ради защиты своей семьи ты пойдешь на все! — Стайлз сел на застеленную кровать. — Ты что, ничего не понял? Я специально рассказал ему всю правду, которую мог! На случай, если до нас все-таки доберутся. Если бы ты погиб, а они вышли на наш след, я бы сделал все, чтобы уберечь Ноа. И я не уверен, что сам сумел бы спастись. Но он бы выжил. И знал бы, какой была его семья! Это важно, Дерек! Когда я остался один, я словно повис в воздухе. Мама рассказывала мне о себе и папе, но совсем чуть-чуть, недостаточно, чтобы я по-настоящему прочувствовал, что у меня есть хоть какие-то корни! Я не мог допустить, чтобы с Ноа случилось то же самое!  
  
Стайлз умолк, и Дерек не нашелся, что ему ответить. Он сел рядом и, поколебавшись, взял Стайлза за руку. Тот вырвал ладонь, но через секунду сам вложил ее обратно.  
  
— Так что случилось на самом деле? Я тут места себе не находил, — буркнул он, не смотря на Дерека.  
  
— Крис действительно встречался с Томпсонами. Но, конечно, помощи у них не просил. Наоборот, пришлось заплатить, чтобы они не лезли. Ну и копы у них прикормленные есть, понятно ведь было, что тихо все не решится.  
  
— Сколько взяли?  
  
— Сто штук, — ответил Дерек. — Лора достала наличку.  
  
— Охуеть, — выругался Стайлз. — Серьезно? Сто штук? Вы отдали такие деньги и за что? Чтобы они закрыли глаза на то, как вы защищаетесь от банды мерзавцев? Дерек!  
  
— Ты сто штук, бывает, за несколько месяцев зарабатываешь на своих комиссионных, и я уж не говорю о процентах, которые капают на оставленное моими родителями наследство. Стайлз, тебе не все равно?  
  
— Ладно, проехали, — мрачно сказал Стайлз. — И дальше что?  
  
— Дальше мы выяснили, что среди дружков Мэтта есть один, кто любит деньги больше, чем месть. Ему мы заплатили еще десятку, а взамен он сдал своих приятелей. Рассказал, сколько там людей, какое оружие, что они планируют делать… В общем, все, что нам было нужно.  
  
— И вы ему поверили?  
  
— Мы предупредили: если окажется, что он соврал, он сильно пожалеет. Да и я сам его допрашивал, было слышно, что он говорит правду.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Ну а потом все было так, как я рассказал Ноа. Мы пришли ночью, они нас не ждали. Подробностей я не помню, все как-то смешалось, но в итоге нам повезло. Большинство мы убили на месте, а оставшуюся парочку допросили — я хотел узнать, что им известно про вас с Ноа.   
  
— И? — Стайлз сжал его пальцы. — Они нас нашли? Дерек, клянусь, я постоянно следил за машиной! Неужели мы все-таки мелькнули на дорожных камерах?  
  
— Они вас не нашли, — Дерек улыбнулся. — Они понятия не имели, куда ты делся, и их очень разозлил твой побег!  
  
Стайлз ответил ему слабой улыбкой.  
  
— Значит, это все? Мы действительно можем вернуться домой и снова жить нормально?  
  
— Не совсем, — осторожно произнес Дерек. — Одно из условий, которое выдвинули Томпсоны — мы с тобой уедем хотя бы на несколько лет, пока не утихнет шум.   
  
— Да с какой стати?! У нас там дом! Работа! Детский сад Ноа! Его друзья! Нет уж. Вернемся, и я сам поговорю с Томпсонами.  
  
— Я думаю, это хорошая идея, — возразил Дерек. — Мы могли бы пожить пару лет в Сан-Франциско или Лос-Анджелесе. Подыщем подходящий дом, я могу купить другую автомастерскую, да и ты с легкостью найдешь новую работу. Ноа нравится в Калифорнии, и он будет рад возможности почаще видеть дедушку и Ариэль с Логаном. В конце концов, мы все равно собирались скоро уезжать в Бикон-Хиллз. Ведь еще пара месяцев и станет заметно.  
  
— Уже заметно, — проворчал Стайлз. — Ноа слышал, как Лесли болтала о том, что мне надо похудеть, если я не хочу, чтобы ты меня бросил.  
  
— Что за чушь! — Дерек обнял его за талию. Она была почти такой же узкой, как и раньше. — Кстати. Как поживает самый-пресамый маленький лис?  
  
— Думаю, на этот раз будет маленький волк, — Стайлз потрогал Дерека за колено. — Все нормально. Меня по-прежнему немного мутит по утрам и спать часто хочется, а так я в полном порядке.  
  
Дерек рассказал Стайлзу, что, по мнению Ноа, в доме завелось привидение, и они дружно посмеялись над его фантазиями. Они давно собирались рассказать ему, что скоро в их семье появится еще один ребенок, но из-за случившегося разговор пришлось отложить.  
  
— Кстати, а что со стаей? Неужели никто не пострадал? — спросил окончательно расслабившийся Стайлз.   
  
— Шутишь? Бойда серьезно ранило, да и Эрику тоже. Эллисон получила несколько пуль в бронежилет, Лору едва не зарубили, Айзек со Скоттом надышались аконитом, а Джексона пытались раздавить машиной. Да и мне досталось, — признался Дерек и торопливо добавил: — Но все уже обошлось! Я отлежался, пока рана не затянулась, и поехал за вами.  
  
Стайлз повернулся и поцеловал его в губы. Дерек ответил, но когда Стайлз потянул ему футболку вверх, поймал его за запястья.  
  
— Ты что?  
  
— А непонятно? — удивился Стайлз. — Давай, я хочу отвлечься. И больше не думать, что тебя реально могли грохнуть.  
  
— Ноа услышит, — возразил Дерек. — И я не в форме. Давай, мы вернемся домой, спихнем Ноа на Бойда с Эрикой — все равно они пока остались у нас, чтобы оправиться, — и сделаем все нормально?  
  
— Ноа крепко спит, а я могу быть тихим. И ты не такая развалина, чтобы не потянуть десять минут секса.  
  
Стайлз снова полез его раздевать, Дерек увернулся и встал.   
  
— Ого, — в голосе Стайлза проявилась обида. — Даже так. Ладно, я понял.  
  
Он поднялся, вытащил из комода чистые хлопковые штаны и просторную футболку и начал переодеваться.  
  
— Стайлз.  
  
— Отвали.  
  
Это было так похоже на одну из их бесконечных ссор времен студенческой жизни в Нью-Йорке, что Дерек закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Стайлз и без того рассердился, а услышав смех, пришибет его на месте.  
  
Но Дерек чувствовал: никому из них сейчас не нужен секс. А вот долгие нежные объятия жизненно необходимы.  
  
С другой стороны, почему не сделать так, как хочет Стайлз?  
  
Дерек подошел к переодевшемуся Стайлзу, развернул его к себе за плечо и грубовато поцеловал в губы. Его попытались укусить в ответ, но Дерек уже переключился на шею и крепко ухватил Стайлза за бедра, вминая кончики пальцев в округлые ягодицы. Попка у Стайлза была такая, что завидовали все соседки на три квартала вперед.  
  
— Не надо мне этих одолжений! — прошипел Стайлз, слабо брыкаясь. — Как-нибудь перебьюсь! Я и подрочить могу, мне необязательно выпрашивать твое внимание! Да стоит мне щелкнуть пальцами…  
  
— Этими пальцами? — Дерек оторвал левую руку от упругой ягодицы, взял Стайлза за кисть и поднес ее ко рту. — Согласен, отличные пальцы. Дай-ка я их попробую.  
  
Он взял в рот средний и указательный, облизнул их языком и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза.   
  
— Как же ты бесишь!  
  
Стайлз забрал руку, положил ладони Дереку на затылок и поцеловал, глубоко пропихнув язык. Они улеглись в постель, продолжая целоваться, Дерек снял футболку и полез к Стайлзу в штаны.  
  
Эрекции не было. Вернее, слабый намек на возбуждение все-таки чувствовался: Дерек сомневался, что Стайлз тут без него дрочил, а молодой здоровый мужской организм предпочитает регулярные оргазмы и реагирует на стимулы практически в любом состоянии. Но, как Дерек и предполагал, Стайлз хотел близости, а не секса.  
  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Дерек, убрав руки от чужих яиц. — Я страшно по тебе соскучился, засранец.  
  
— Эй, — Стайлз смущенно оправил одежду и улегся маленькой ложечкой. — Вот кстати! Когда я был подростком, я только это и слышал. То засранец, то идиот, то еще что-нибудь похуже. И на затрещины ты был щедр, и орал на меня, и наказывал за любой пустяк! А с Ноа пылинки сдуваешь, даже не шлепнул ни разу, хотя он весьма далек от идеала.  
  
— Что за бред ты несешь? Во-первых, наш сын идеален, — начал Дерек и поцеловал Стайлза в макушку. — Во-вторых, может, я и казался тебе взрослым, когда мы познакомились, но я себя таковым не чувствовал. И ты был для меня не ребенком и даже не братишкой, а несносным мелким паразитом, отравлявшим мне жизнь всеми возможными способами.  
  
— Что же ты тогда бежал меня искать, стоило мне задержаться хоть на пару часов?  
  
— Знал бы, как все обернется, послушал бы Лору и избавился от тебя в тот же день, когда встретил.  
  
Стайлз расхохотался, обернулся и затих. В карих глазах неожиданно заблестели слезы.  
  
— Я так боялся, — шепнул он. — Ты не представляешь, как мне было страшно! Ноа дергал меня каждые десять минут. Где папа, когда папа приедет, давай позвоним папе, я хочу к папе. Я его успокаивал, а сам думал… думал…  
  
Стайлз всхлипнул и отвернулся. Дерек нежно поцеловал его плечо и, не удержавшись, положил ладонь на живот, где едва чувствовалась небольшая выпуклость. Стайлз прижал его ладонь своей и затих. Дерек слышал, что он плачет, но с утешениями не лез. Они достаточно давно были вместе, чтобы он знал правильный рецепт поддержки.  
  
Потекли долгие минуты. Дерек молча слушал, как постепенно стихают рыдания, и своим чутким слухом улавливал другие важные звуки: стук бьющегося сердечка в соседней комнате и еще одного, совсем крошечного, сейчас надежно спрятанного под его рукой.   
  
Новая сильная жизнь, которой ничто не помешает расцвести. Потому что они со Стайлзом ее защитили, уберегли от тех, кто желал ее уничтожить.  
  
Дерек перевел дыхание, ощутив прилив бешеного возбуждения. Впервые после случившейся в доме Мэтта Дэлера бойни он по-настоящему, всем телом прочувствовал, что все кончилось. Он остался жив. Его партнер рядом — в тепле и безопасности. Его ребенок сладко спит, не видя кошмаров.   
  
Больше нечего бояться.  
  
Развернув Стайлза на спину, Дерек наклонился и требовательно его поцеловал. Губы у Стайлза были соленые и мокрые, кожа на лице горячечно припухла. Дерек поцеловал снова, добившись смазанного, удивленного ответа, и стащил со Стайлза футболку.  
  
— Ты чего? — тихо спросил тот. — Дерек, что на тебя нашло?  
  
— Ничего, — Дерек дразняще царапнул Стайлзу твердый сосок. — Помни, ты обещал не шуметь.   
  
— Эй! — слабо возмутился Стайлз, но Дерек учуял его отклик.  
  
Он полез вылизывать шею, и Стайлз с проснувшейся силой отпихнул его в сторону.  
  
— Я передумал! — заявил он. — Ложись спать. Сделаем все, когда приедем домой и спихнем Ноа на Бойда.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся. Язык Стайлза говорил одно, а вот глаза — совсем другое. Было видно, как он тщательно следит за реакцией, готовый в любой момент подтолкнуть Дерека в нужную сторону. Это напоминало те времена, когда они частенько возились в своих животных формах. Лоре всегда тяжело давалось обращение, да и бегать волчицей она не любила, тогда как Дерек обожал чувствовать силу в лапах и нестись, пока не кончится энергия, а язык не начнет выпадать из пасти в тщетной попытке отдышаться. Стайлз разделял его страсть, и на полнолуния они обязательно забирались в какую-нибудь глушь и вдоволь играли, то бегая наперегонки, то валяя друг друга по траве и листьям, то устраивая шутливые потасовки. Тогда за всей этой возней ничего не стояло, это была невинная жажда сбросить энергию, посоревноваться, побыть вместе, разделить на двоих радость и счастье быть юным. Под утро они перекидывались обратно, одевались, подшучивая друг над другом, и шли к машине, чтобы приехать и завалиться отсыпаться под гневное ворчание Лоры.   
  
Но со временем эти игры перестали быть невинными. Еще за несколько месяцев до приезда в Бикон-Хиллз, где им наконец хватило смелости объясниться друг с другом, полнолуния стали по-особому горячить Дереку кровь. И порой, догоняя Стайлза и заваливая его на спину после яростной, почти настоящей драки, он испытывал сладкое тянущее чувство, не столько радость из-за доказанного превосходства, сколько будоражащее ощущение — он достоин. Однажды, когда придет время, ему разрешат больше, позволят быть рядом и насладиться чем-то пока неизведанным, но невыносимо желанным. И в том, как Стайлз иногда сам сдавался, или льнул к нему после игр, или вылизывал его морду и шею, слышалось обещание. Тогда-то Дерек и стал замечать, что если Стайлз громко лает, визжит, несется прочь со всех лап, нельзя отпускать его и прекращать игру, иначе сам Дерек получит жестокую трепку от чужих когтей и острых мелких зубов.  
  
Лисья натура Стайлза заставляла его прятаться и увиливать, но Дереку он разрешал себя ловить. Более того, он хотел быть пойманным Дереком — пойманным и удержанным, спасенным от самого себя, от своих страхов, сомнений и потерь.  
  
Дерек приласкал шею и соски, засунул язык в пупок, заставив Стайлза сдавленно рассмеяться, а потом жарко задышать, и покосился на вздыбленную ширинку. На этот раз член Стайлза стоял твердо и рвался наружу. Его собственный чувствовал себя примерно так же, и Дерек, отвлекшись от тихо постанывающего Стайлза, сходил за лежавшей в комоде смазкой.  
  
Удивительно, как беременность меняла Стайлза. Срок был маленьким, живот едва наметился, но все тело Стайлза будто налилось, напиталось жизнью и буквально светилось от переполнявшей его энергии. Дерек медленно обвел его восхищенным взглядом, впитывая, стараясь навсегда запомнить этот момент, и вернулся в постель к нетерпеливо ерзавшему Стайлзу.  
  
Секс действительно занял минут десять. Стайлз, кончив, блаженно раскинулся на кровати и лежал, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание. Дерек устроился рядом, поцеловал вяло ответивший рот и некоторое время отдыхал, глядя в потолок. Потом встал, вытер член и живот влажными салфетками и разыскал в комоде чистые трусы и майку.  
  
— Зачем ты одеваешься? — Стайлз приподнялся на локте.  
  
— Тебе бы тоже не помешало, — сказал Дерек. — Я собираюсь принести сюда Ноа.  
  
— Дерек! — Стайлз откинулся на подушку. — Он прекрасно спит один. Ты же знаешь, он действительно не боится. Да, у него бывают кошмары, но обычно…  
  
— Я делаю это не для Ноа, а для себя, — объяснил Дерек, не желая слушать очередную лекцию о том, как им следует воспитывать ребенка. Стайлз вечно что-то там читал, а потом внедрял свои находки и экспериментировал над сыном. — Я неделю изводил себя, как вы тут. Разреши мне провести хоть одну ночь спокойно? Чтобы я видел ваше лисье племя у себя под боком.  
  
— Ладно, поспим все вместе, — зевнул Стайлз. — Но сначала дай мне привести себя в порядок и принеси воды, умираю от жажды.  
  
Дерек сходил на кухню, попил сам и принес стакан Стайлзу. Тот, уже одетый, жадно выхлебал все до капли и, расслабленно потянувшись, обвил шею Дерека руками и чмокнул его в губы.  
  
— Но мы же все равно спихнем Ноа на Бойда с Эрикой и оторвемся?  
  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Дерек. — Если ты завтра разрешишь забрать Ноа в мою машину.  
  
— Вечно ты шантажируешь меня сексом! — упрекнул Стайлз. — Ладно, забирай. Но никаких карамелек из бардачка и рэпа! Я согласен, очень смешно, когда пятилетка строит из себя четкого парня из черного района, но он ведь потом и на людях так себя ведет! А раз мы переезжаем, надо снова стараться выглядеть нормальными. Довольно того, что в Ноа все сильнее просыпается лисья натура.   
  
— Это точно не ко мне, — Дерек развел руками. — Ладно, никакого рэпа. Кстати, эта твоя сказка… Маленький Лис, серьезно? Да ты всего на дюйм ниже меня!  
  
— Да, а скоро и размер у меня будет больше твоего, ну и что? — Стайлз упер руки в бока. — Я младше! И ты порой бываешь таким строгим папочкой, что у меня сразу встает!  
  
— Все, — демонстративно закрыл уши ладонями Дерек. — Я иду за ребенком. Но мы еще обсудим эту сказку. И отредактируем ее!  
  
— Да-да, конечно, — отозвался Стайлз и пошел открывать окно, чтобы проветрить пропахшую сексом комнату.  
  
Дерек осторожно открыл дверь и заглянул в спальню Ноа. Сын спал, но стоило Дереку сделать шаг внутрь, как Ноа резко развернулся и улыбнулся, увидев, кто здесь.  
  
— Папа, — сонно сказал он.  
  
— Да, малыш, это я, — Дерек присел на край кровати. — Пойдешь спать с нами?  
  
— Стайлз запретил, — Ноа зевнул и взял его за руку.  
  
— Я его уговорил, — нежно произнес Дерек, погладив маленькие пальчики. — Я возьму тебя на руки и отнесу.  
  
Ноа доверчиво кивнул. Дерек наклонился, бережно подхватил его и усмехнулся, когда Ноа ловко вцепился в любимую Чачу. Маленькое тельце почти ничего не весило, и у Дерека привычно защемило сердце от того, каким хрупким выглядел его ребенок.   
  
А скоро родится еще один, и Дерек окончательно спятит.  
  
Он понес Ноа в спальню, размышляя, как Стайлз мог отказаться от права называться отцом. После рождения Ноа Дерек готов был рассказывать о своем новом статусе всем без исключения. Он сам не ожидал, что превратится в одного из тех сумасшедших родителей, которые обкладываются фотографиями своего ребенка и хвастаются им без устали, но это случилось. А Стайлз переживал все совершенно иначе. Он сам предложил записать Кору суррогатной матерью, а себя — отцом. Ноа даже в младенчестве был копией Стайлза, и раз уж они не могли сказать людям, что он родной по крови для них обоих, то логичнее было выбрать Стайлза в качестве официального родителя. Но вот «папой» стал именно Дерек. Стайлз скормил ему следующее объяснение: дескать, люди обязательно станут совать нос в дела их семьи и начнут жалеть Дерека, воспитывающего чужого ребенка. Поэтому пусть Ноа зовет его папой, так они покажут глубокую связь и бла-бла-бла, а ребенок, да и они сами, не будет путаться, кого он зовет.   
  
Истинную причину Дерек совершенно случайно узнал от Лидии. Она услышала, как они с Джексоном в очередной раз обсуждают эту причуду Стайлза, вышла к ним, вытирая руки фартуком, прикрывавшим ее живот, пока не пришедший в форму после родов, и сказала:  
  
— Поразительно, какими тупыми иногда могут быть мужчины. Стайлз не хочет, чтобы Ноа звал его папой, потому что это чушь! Он его выносил и родил, и для женщин существует слово «мама», а для него подходящего слова просто нет. Неужели вы думаете, что хоть немного понимаете, какую связь чувствуешь с ребенком, когда он живет внутри твоего тела? Вы оба — непроходимые идиоты! И если насчет тебя, Джексон, у меня давно нет иллюзий, то тебя, Дерек, я считала немного умнее!  
  
В тот момент Дерек списал ее слова на гормоны, но вскоре понял, что Лидия, скорее всего, была права. Иногда во время игр Стайлза с сыном в их поведении вдруг мелькало что-то такое, неуловимое, и Ноа вдруг казался Дереку не отдельной личностью, маленьким человеком, а продолжением самого Стайлза, его частицей, почему-то живущей за пределами его тела. Он никогда не говорил об этом вслух и, что удивительно, ни капли не ревновал, видя их связь. Напротив, он ей радовался, как и тому, какие сильные эмоции Ноа вызывает у Стайлза. Когда они заговорили о ребенке, Дерек сомневался, готовы ли они стать родителями. В первую очередь он боялся, что Стайлз не сможет по-настоящему привязаться к малышу, а такой судьбы Дереку ему не хотел. Для опасений были основания. Стайлз много лет прожил с Лорой бок о бок, он любил ее, по-своему, но стоило им уехать, как он почти перестал интересоваться ее делами. Стайлз был рад обрести отца — но у него так и не возникла потребность постоянно быть с ним на связи. Ему нравилась стая Дерека, он искренне считал Скотта, Джексона, Малию и остальных своими друзьями, но и без них он прекрасно обходился. Приходил, если его звали, но первым редко предлагал встретиться. Лисья кровь в Стайлзе пела громко, он был, по сути своей, одиночкой, и Дерек оказался единственным исключением из правила. Вот за ним Стайлз следовал по пятам, звонил во время перерывов между занятиями в колледже, искренне огорчался, если им приходилось расстаться пусть даже на пару дней.   
  
Но все обошлось. Едва новорожденного Ноа вымыли и отдали Стайлзу, тот крепко прижал его к себе, и Дерек увидел проступившее на усталом бледном лице удовлетворение. А когда к ним в дом потянулись визитеры, желавшие посмотреть на ребенка, Стайлз начал охранять колыбель, как цербер, буквально бросаясь на любого, кто трогал Ноа без разрешения. В Древней Японии верили, что кицунэ-полукровки наполовину демоны, и в такие минуты Дерек разделял эту веру. Хотя, конечно, Стайлза всего лишь одолевали звериные инстинкты, вынуждавшие бдительно охранять беззащитное потомство. Кончилось же все это предложением переехать, высказанным в таком ультимативном тоне, что Дерек немедленно согласился.   
  
И не прогадал. На новом месте Стайлз расслабился, успокоился, и их жизнь вошла в колею.  
  
Дерек зашел в спальню с Ноа на руках и поежился от потока холодного воздуха. За окном было градусов двадцать пять, если не меньше. Ноа тоже недовольно заворчал, и Дерек поспешил уложить его и закрыть одеялом.  
  
Стайлз прикрыл окно, оставив микропроветривание, и забрался к Ноа. Погладил его по волосам, отодвинул от своего лица царапучие усики Чачи и посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
— Если мы переедем, нам придется строить новое убежище, — негромко сказал он, отлично зная, что сонный Ноа слышит голос, но не слова. — Не будем же мы в случае чего срываться сюда из Калифорнии!  
  
— Там уже есть, — ответил Дерек, отвоевывая себе кусок одеяла. — Я говорил тебе, что Джексон со Скоттом тоже построили убежище. Стайлз, как ты мог это пропустить?   
  
— Я думал, они просто строят себе летний домик. — На лице Стайлза проявилось легкое смущение. — А их убежище надежное? Мы сможем на него рассчитывать?  
  
— Конечно, — Дерек зевнул, заразившись от Ноа. — Я же курировал там все, начиная от закладки фундамента! И, разумеется, нам там всегда рады. Стайлз, они все бросили, включая своих детей, и поехали разбираться с нашей с тобой проблемой. И мы бы сделали для них то же самое. Мы ведь стая!  
  
— Ну да, — Стайлз вздохнул и лег на спину. Уверенности в его голосе слышно не было.  
  
— Кстати, Ариэль и Логан были с Лидией, Мелиссой и твоим отцом как раз в том самом убежище. Приедем в Калифорнию, съезди и посмотри на него.  
  
— Не сомневайся, съезжу! Подожди, какое сегодня число? Скотт разорется, если я снова опоздаю поздравить Логана с днем рождения.  
  
— До него еще три недели, и я тебе напомню, — пообещал Дерек. — И, конечно, Скотт обидится! Речь идет о его сыне!  
  
— Мне совершенно пофиг, если кто-то забудет поздравить Ноа, — признался Стайлз. — То есть, я огорчусь, если он огорчится, но лично мне — все равно. Важно, что ребенок родился, а не дата, когда это случилось.  
  
— Значит, мне ничего не дарить на твой день рождения и нашу годовщину?  
  
— Ты меня дразнишь, — пожаловался Стайлз. — А ведь ты понял, что я имею в виду!  
  
— Понял. Но никому больше этого не говори.  
  
Дерек подобрался ближе, и теперь Ноа оказался почти зажат между их телами. Другой бы ребенок возмутился и начал крутиться, высвобождая для себя побольше места, но их сын, наоборот, был счастлив от тесной близости обоих родителей.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал Стайлз. — Я поставил будильник на шесть утра. Придется Ноа опять переживать из-за кофе.  
  
— Потерпит, — зевнул Дерек. — Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
Несмотря на усталость, он знал, что ему потребуется много времени, чтобы заснуть. И Стайлз, и Ноа засыпали как по щелчку, а Дерек последние двадцать лет своей жизни мучился бессонницей разной степени тяжести. После пожара он так и не научился нормально спать. С наступлением темноты его охватывала тревога. Порой он лежал час за часом и слушал тишину вокруг себя, то и дело ожидая уловить торопливые переговоры охотников и звук льющегося на пол и стены бензина. Он столько раз представлял, как все было в ту далекую ночь, когда пожар унес жизни его семьи, что иногда ему казалось, что он там был. Был, все слышал и почему-то не предотвратил беду.   
  
Он никому не рассказывал об этом — кроме Джулии. Тогда Дереку казалось, что он в нее влюблен, а она выглядела достаточно мудрой, чтобы понять его. Влюбленность была ложной, попыткой спрятаться от чувств к совсем другому человеку, но насчет мудрости он не ошибся. Джулия помогла выпустить скопившийся на сердце гной, а потом отвела к Неметону и уговорила дерево показать, как все было на самом деле. Удивительно, но после приступа оглушающей боли Дереку стало легче. Он освободился от изматывающего страха, хотя привычка тяжело засыпать и чутко спать осталась с ним, видимо, на всю жизнь.   
  
Вздохнув, Дерек взбил рукой свою подушку и закрыл глаза, решив подумать о чем-нибудь приятном. Например, о простенькой тетрадке, которую Стайлз своей магией раскрасил в цвет шерстки их сына и куда записал россыпь волшебных сказок, бывших на самом деле историей их семьи.   
  
Дерек улыбнулся. Скоро на страницах книжки появится новый герой, и однажды он или она тоже услышит каждую из этих сказок. Сказок, которых к тому моменту наверняка станет еще больше. И у каждой из них обязательно будет хороший конец, ведь их семью по-прежнему хранит дух давно ушедшей Молодой Лисицы, согласившейся умереть за право ее ребенка родиться, жить и быть счастливым.  
  


  
арт к истории:

  


 


End file.
